Hybrid : Son of Prometheus
by Phoenix Blast
Summary: Hybrid is the end result of a meeting between a Mortal and Prometheus. The young boy is taught to fear the gods and to hide his talents from those who could send him to Tartarus, until he stumbles upon Camp-Halfblood, newly renovated to provide room for both the Romans and Greeks. There he meets the Next Generation of campers and begins a adventure to end all adventures.
1. Prologue

Hi, and welcome to my first Percy Jackson/HoO Fanfiction

I own nothing except my characters and story.

Enjoy.

 **{Prologue}**

The air on the balcony was thick, as if it rejected the idea of going into the great titan's lungs, but that was currently the least of his problems. He hung onto the hospital's balcony rail, glaring fiercely over into the shuffling hospital room.

Where a woman lay sleeping gently, as nurses and a solitary doctor mulled around, running tests and documenting data. This woman is the one person on planet Earth that could actually kill him, not directly of course, but his wife found out she definitely going to chain him to the mountain again with that stupid vulture.

Stirring in that woman was the only child he'd ever conceived with a human, usually they would die before the first trimester, whether the mother or the unborn child. But this woman had defied all the impossible challenges, and he was starting to wonder exactly what kind of child she was carrying. Not that he knew what to do with a small child, let alone a newborn, but he was tempted to keep the vile, tiny creature.

His son, Deucation, had long since died since he was unfortunately completely mortal, and Pronoia was starting to get clingy again, he mentioned multiple times to his love, just to invite Aedos home for a spin, but she'd whine loudly and say that thing wasn't hers. He debated the chances that his wife would throw the baby into Tartarus, but since he couldn't see what the future did hold, he threw caution to the wind and crept into the room.

The air seemed to flow from her lungs in gentle streams, she was extremely pale and sweaty, her abdomen was swollen to a huge extent. It was obvious that she would be having the child soon, so he wouldn't have to get his hands, which was a relief he'd just gotten his nails done and blood would've ruined it. So instead he opened some nearby cabinets and climbed in briskly, now he'd just wait until his child made it's arrival.

.,.:;;:H:;;::,.

Prometheus was awoken by the sounds of screams, he jumped so hard his head nearly went through the top of the cabinets. Peeking through the mahogany door, he observed a limp hand hanging from the bed, and the sound of huffing sobs soon echoed down the hall, as well as more muffled screams. He crawled out of the cabinet, smoothing out his tux as he went, the bitter, metallic smell of blood hit his nose as he made his way to the bed. She didn't stand a chance, his love, Pronoia had problems having his child and she was an extremely powerful nymph. The sheet now covered her face, he let out a sigh and walked to the door, escaping the smell that stuck to him. He followed the seemingly everlasting screams to the waiting room, where an older couple sat, the man's arm was around his wife's shoulders as she sobbed into his chest , he couldn't stop walking so he sped up striding back further into the hospital until he came to a window. Standing in front of it was two men, a tall lanky Caucasian and an African American in a wheelchair, he slipped in between the two to get a better look into nursery it only took him a couple of seconds to find his son. For some reason or another the nurses put him at the very back, probably since his mother had died in childbirth and no one was there to claim him, but it annoyed the new father more than anything that his son was way in the back, even though he was better than all of these puny humans.

Prometheus must've had his face squished against the glass, gaining the attention of the lanky Caucasian, the man tapped on the creator's shoulder "So which one is yours?" The man asked happily making him narrow his eyes, seriously debating on throwing him through the nursery window for disturbing his train of thought.

But since that would make taking the child even the harder he simply smiled and pointed "Mine is the second to the last, from the left on the back row."

"Wow, he looks like you!" The man stated after getting on his tippy-toes to see to the back.

He nodded even though he had yet to see the child close up, and began inching closer to the nursery doors as he noticed the elderly couple from earlier, talking to a nurse who was pointing in his direction. Giving up he jogged over to the doors and threw them open, setting off a minor alarm, he didn't stop until he was beside the bassinet that held his son, which he then proceeded to scoop him up in his arms transported out, leaving no witness but the nosy Caucasian man who stared in shock.

.,.:;;:H:;;::,.

He walked down the street a couple blocks away, his tiny son's head cuddled into the shoulder blade, a bright Aura surrounded the baby's form pulsing between a dark grey and a light silver. As it dimmed, Prometheus began to rethink his plans of giving the kid to one of his wife's nymph friends to have him raised that way, this kid would most likely inherit his powers meaning he was a force to be reckoned with in the making. Leaving him in the hands of dimwitted nymphs could spell disaster for those around him, and it didn't help that he was forced by the gods to be in such close quarters with the old demigod camp that not only at had Greeks but now had Romans there as well.

The little boy yawned right in his ear making him growl angrily, the child didn't take notice instead he cuddled deeper into his shoulder.

"Nope." He stopped suddenly and held the newborn at an arm lengths away, "You young man, better fear me, I am a cold-blooded killer with a black hole for a heart." He snarled fiercely, but it was at that moment his son decided to open his eyes, showing of a pair of bright grey eyes that mimicked his father's in every way and let out a big yawn crumbling what little anger he had left for the child.

"Stop it, you're not supposed to be cute I do not permit it." He growled hugging the baby close to his chest, as they walked down the deserted street to the house where he and his wife reigned. Home was on the other side of Long Island Sound which gave them a good view of the pathic half-bloods. It took his two hours to reach the house power walking most of the time, he walked up the stairs and unlocked the door letting it swing open itself. Walking in he found his love sleeping angrily on the couch (How can you sleep angry? Best leave her alone.) He slinked up the stairs, the baby smell was making him tired, he sat the baby on the loveseat but he then thought better of it and put the newborn on the bed with him. He lied face down on the bed but found himself curled around his son, whose little beanie had fallen off showing of a head full of silky two-toned hair, beams of blonde intertwined with raven black, he soon fell asleep to the light snoring of his son.

Only to be woken by his wife shaking him angrily "Wake up, you giant satyr, before I break your neck!" She hissed making him sit up.

"What is it, love?" He mumbled rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What in Tartarus is this?" She held the baby upside down by its feet.

"Darling, don't hold him like that please."

"Why should I?"

"Because he's our new child."

She stopped short and fixed the little boy's position before poking his little cheeks multiple times "Really?!" She sounded excited for a moment before regaining her composure "Where did you get him then?"

"A woman gave birth to him early this morning."

"Oh, and why does he look like a miniature you, without scars?"

Prometheus looked at her a moment before itching the back of his head, "Well I was out on the town a couple of months ago -"

"Uh-huh"

"I met a woman."

"Okay."

"And things happened, if you can't tell."

"Fine, we can keep him, but you're not naming this one."

"Why not?!"

"I don't know Theus why don't you ask Deucation."

He realized she was making fun of both his name and his choice of names "I totally would, but I'm not allowed near any of the Olympian gods and me and Hades are not on the best of terms." Crossing his arms, he glared at his wife "And you're the last one to talk Pronoia."

"Do not make me throw the child at you!" She held the child up threateningly, as he began whining.

"Calm down, you're scaring him."

"I don't ca-" Pronoia was cut off when the newborn started crying, causing her to cuddle him close.

"Oh really, you don't care." He gestured at her, then the baby, and back at her.

"Shut up, I already have a name for him." She said proudly.

Prometheus raised an eyebrow and let out a sigh, "Really, what did you have in mind, Love?" He was hoping it wasn't anything bad, there was only so much that would pass when they forged his birth certificate.

She held him above her head, it would've been a grand statement if she wasn't so short "His name shall be Hybrid." She stated smiling.

"Why Hybrid?"

Her smile seemed to disappear, "Why, do you not like it?"

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her and their son, "What? Yes I like it, Darling, I was just wondering."

"Because isn't that what he is?" She laughed lightly.

"Correct, now I'm going back to bed, since he's back to sleep."

She lied Hybrid on his back in the middle of the bed, before stretching, "I guess I'll join you." She muttered through a yawn.

They both crawled underneath the comforter, sleep came easily to Pronoia but Prometheus found himself watching his wife absently mindedly stroking their son's hair, before he too fell asleep.

.,.:;;:H:;;::,.

Due to the fact Prometheus is such a blank slate I've decided to do a profile on him, Pronoia, and Hybrid to get a better understanding of their traits and personalities.

Prometheus

Gender : Male

Family : Atlas,Menoetius,Epimetheus {Brothers}

Children : Aedos, Deucation {Deceased}, Hybrid

Status : Immortal

Eye Color : Gray

Hair Type/Color : Slick and Straight/Black

Skin Tone : Tan

Height : 76 Inches {6 ft - 4 inches}

Affiliation : Gods {Formally} Titans {Formally} Neutral {Current}

Weapons : None

Abilities : Creating {Animals,Objects}/Teleporting

Species : Titan

Greek/Roman : N/A

Fears : Vultures/Birds

Personality : Witty and extremely intelligent, calm, dedicated, protective and honorable.

Flaws : Is behind in the modern world, manipulative, is terrified of birds and pretty much anything with wings.

Pronoia

Gender : Female

Family : Unknown

Children :Deucation {Deceased}, Hybrid {Adoptive}

Status : Immortal

Eye Color : Amber

Hair Type/Color : Curly/Blonde

Skin Tone : Pale Green

Height : 68 Inches {5 ft - 5 inches}

Affiliation : Neutral {Current}

Weapons : None

Abilities : Breeding and growing plants

Species : Nymph

Greek/Roman : N/A

Fears : Heights, Loud Noises, Dogs

Personality : Loud and arrogant, smart, occasionally brooding, protective, caring.

Flaws : Clumsy, manipulative, stupidly fearless.

Hybrid

Gender : Male

Family : Prometheus {Father}, Pronoia {Mother}, Aedos {Half-Sister}

Children : None

Status : Bimortal {Will live twice as long as the regular human lifespan}

Eye Color : Storm Gray

Hair Type/Color : Choppy/Blonde and Raven

Skin Tone : Pale

Height : Still Growing

Affiliation : Neutral {Current}

Weapons : Sterling silver dagger

Abilities : Creating {Animals}, Teleporting {Short Distances}

Species : Demititan

Greek/Roman : N/A

Fears : The Olympians,

Personality : Gentle and arrogant, incredibly intelligent , caring.

Flaws : Terrible eyesight {Wears Glasses}, clumsy, Naive, Sheltered .


	2. Chapter 1

{Chapter 1 : Developments}

The sun was just over the horizon, as an extremely tired father slinked towards a isolated clearing, followed closely by a toddling two year old and his just as tired wife. The walk took longer than usual, due to the fact that every now and then the parents had to stop and look for their son, whose skills were beginning to develop extremely fast for a Half-blood.

"Why exactly are we making this trip now?" Pronoia muttered once again, stopping to correct Hybrid's path.

"Because if we don't now, I know you won't want to later." Prometheus peeked around the rock wall, before stepping out with a huff.

"I don't feel comfortable bringing him up here so young, titans make me nervous anyway," She whispered, which received a look from her husband.

"Oh yes, Titans terrifying, heartless, creatures of darkness and despair." His voice seemed to rise on each syllable.

His comment received a swift hand to the back of the head, "Don't say that, you know I meant your relatives, and don't speak that way around our son."

"I know, I'm sorry just a little on edge, I hate talking to my father but I really need his help for this one." He held up his hand suddenly, which made her stop and look around, slowly.

"What is it Theus? Are we here?" He nods before gesturing to Hybrid, who was sleeping against her shoulder.

She handed him over, but when she tried to enter the clearing with her boys, Prometheus mouthed "Stay out here, where it's safe." Her motherly instincts told her not to allow them from her sight, but there was now arguing with her husband when he was serious.

.,.:;;:H:;;::,

He let out a low hiss as he approached the shine to Iapetus, the Titan of Mortality and Prometheus' father sadly. Sitting now awake Hybrid on the ground, he knelled down and bowed his head slightly, his son seemed to understand the slightest bit because he tried to do the same only to realize too late that he still had stubby limbs. So instead he instructed Hybrid to sit criss-cross-applesauce quietly, while he talked to the big scary titan.

Reclaiming his spot in front of the shrine, he placed his hands on the white marble, and began to mutter in a language. Hybrid understood, but couldn't understand how he understood such a strange language he'd never heard before.

 _ **Titania of Mortalitate**_

 _{Titan of Mortality}_

 _ **Exaudi illos advocat**_

 _{Hear my Call}_

 _ **Rursum Venite et terram tangere**_

 _{Come and touch the ground once more}_

 _ **In honorem eiusdem tuo nepoti**_

 _{In honor of your grandson}_

 _ **Ibrida**_

 _{Hybrid}_

The ground began to shake furiously, as if the mountain was suddenly angry at their presence. A crack appeared at the base of the shrine forcing Prometheus to grab Hybrid and get some distance away.

From the crevice in the ground climbed an aging man with metallic silver eyes and graying hair "Why in Tartarus did you call me to the surface, young titana ." The old man straightened his back, which protected loudly through loud cracking noises, "I loathe this form, but the only way out now is if we use our mortal forms." He sighed before turning on his glaring, "Well?"

Prometheus took a step back, before regaining his courage and stepping forward again, "Father, I require your Help." The older titan's eyes buried into his son's skull, making the creator of humanity really queasy.

"Since when do you need my assistance, you're nearly a billion years old now, you can handle this yourself." He turned and began walking slowly back to the hole in the ground.

Prometheus felt desperate, he had know idea what he was doing, and his father was the only one that could help Hybrid, "Please father, I need help with my half-blood son."

Luckily, this statement stopped him dead in his tracks. But unluckily father misinterpreted the term 'Half-blood' as in a Titan x God combination and not what it really was, "Half-blood? You did the frickle frack with our mortal enemies, then have the audacity to ask me for help with the by product?" He snarled making his son scuttle away.

"I swear on Tartarus, that he isn't 'that' type of half-blood, father."

"Then what type exactly, is he?"

The way his father was looking he debated on telling the truth, but he knew that if he lied Iapetus would sense it sadly, "He is Mortal and Titan." The look that crossed his father's face was of pure amusement, which was actually extremely terrifying.

"Oh, so you procreated with your own creation." Now he was trying to make jokes, but in true titan fashion Prometheus was about to lose his temper.

"Yes, I did, now will you please look at him now?" He grabbed Hybrid who'd been staring at the Iapetus, and held him up.

The elder titan stared at the small child before shrugging, "He looks fine to me, So I-"

"You know what I meant, check to see what he'll be." He seethed glaring at the graying titan.

"Fine." He sighed and took his grandson into his arms, the little boy was surprisingly light and kept trying to touch his sideburns.

He sat down, followed suit by his son, the child Hybrid was it, seemed to follow all of the regular signs of being completely mortal except one tiny detail : His Aura.

Hybrid's aura was an extremely powerful one that could only belong to the titan race, but the lines of silver that pulsed alongside the dark grey that really made the old timer pause, "What do these silver streaks mean." He mumbled messing his grandson's hair subconsciously.

"Maybe it's just showing he has mortal blood in him." Prometheus offered.

"No, mortals have brightly colored auras." He let out a light sigh and began to tell his son the exact thing he wanted to hear, "I'm excited to say son, but it seems Hybrid is not a human in a titan's body, but vise versa, not only is he a titan, he will also forever maintain the human look until he dies."

Prometheus blinked back tears of joy, that were short lived "What do you mean 'Dies' is he not immortal?"

"Well, yes and no. Is he immortal now? No, he is too young to be immortal and since he is one of the first offspring between titans and humans I consider that a good thing. Could he become immortal? Yes, that would be easy to do."

"Really? That's great I can't wait to tell Pronoia."

"Pronoia?"

"My wife."

"You're still with her?"

Sighs, "Yes dad."

"So, finally marrying a Titaness is out of the question."

"Yes dad." Hybrid was still trying to touch his grandfather's sideburns, when his father picked him up made his way out of the clearing. The old man walked over to the crack and began sinking into, he noticed Hybrid watching and waved, he used both his little hands to wave back.

.,.:;;:H:;;::

It wasn't until two week later that Hybrid's skills began to develop, soon he showed the mental skills of a seven year old. Months later they discovered a flaw and a new skill, poor Hybrid was as blind as a Oracle, but with his glasses he was soon able to create things with his father. But sadly his skill was limited to only creatures, so any father and son building plans Prometheus had were dashed when Hybrid brought his pet rock to life, but couldn't build a birdhouse to save his life.

Following his mother's example, Hybrid became a very arrogant person, and like his father had an IQ higher than 350, which made him contemplate almost everything until he was eight years old.

Because that was when, he met someone whose destinies would Intertwine with his, like the two tones of his hair.

.,.:;;:H:;;::

 **First chapter finally finished, I'll be posting the second chapter tomorrow, I hope you enjoy R/R.**

 **And over all stay safe out there ~ PB**


	3. Chapter 2

**{A/N : This is the Chapter that the story actually begins, all else before was simply leading up to this point.**

 **Scott is also introduced into this chapter, he is the binder in the story making him a main character.}**

 **{Thanks for Reading X~Enjoy}**

 **{Chapter 2 : Hey, Brother}**

He sat by a shallow stream, plucking leaves from a nearby tree _._ Hybrid looked up at the scarlet sky and breathed in the stale, heated air of Tartarus.

 _His dreamscape had always brought him back to the homeland of his ancestors, no matter how much he hated the place, with leaves the color of dried blood and water that smelled of sulfur. Dad said once that the longer you stay the more you resemble a maniac, your mind starts to go little by little until you're nothing but a savage at heart._

"But a savage isn't that bad, that's what most titans are anyway." He crushed the ugly leaves between his fingertips, before rising to his feet. Even though it was Hell, the temperature wasn't that bad and the ocean in this world would be totally awesome to explore, with massive sea monsters and cyclop pirates.

 _"Hybrid."_

Stopping, he looked around utterly confused at hearing his name "Yes?" He yelled to the sky, and backing up suspiciously.

 _ **"Hybrid."**_

The voice was even louder now, and sounded even more familiar, "What do you want." He snarled angrily, just as the world began to shake.

It shook.

Faster.

And Faster.

Until the world went dark, but only for a moment before Hybrid opened his eyes.

Standing above him was his brother Scott, who was currently dressed in a painfully bright Orange jumpsuit, complete with the family insignia, "What is it?" He tried to sound angry, but his throat was so dry it came out as a squeak.

Scott just smiled extravagantly "isn't it obvious brother?" He gestured wildly to his annoying outfit , "We're going to spar." Hybrid rolled his grey eyes, and buried himself back into his pillow

"No, wake me up when I can rule world." His pillow made him even more drowsy, never again was he going to stay up with Dad to play chess.

"Well that's to bad, I guess that means you forfeit your title as 'Holder of the most consecutive wins'." He sat down on the bed and sighed dramatically "So I guess when we turn eighteen, it'll be I who gets Dad's title as Titan of Foresight."

Hybrid lifted his head and glared at his brother "I'm going to catch you on fire." He snarled sitting up and stretching.

"I love you too, and hurry up, I don't want to be interrupted by mortals again." Scott sprinted out quickly, heading toward the kitchen.

"You are a mortal!" He yelled after him before climbing slowly out of bed. Lying on the edge of his bed was an equally bright yellow jumpsuit, he sighed knowing there was no way out of it. Stripping down to his boxers, he found himself looking in the mirror, not at his body persia but at a blemish that stained his skin since that day, when he was eight and the world got bigger if only a fraction, the scar wrapped itself around his right shoulder with the end falling in the small of his back and the beginning just over his heart. He stopped only when he realized that staring at yourself for more than fifteen minutes looks really weird, even for a titan.

The jumpsuit was tight in all the wrong places and made him rethink why mortals wore clothes in the first place, his feet carried him to the kitchen where he found his brother with his head underneath the faucet, "Do you know how unsanitary that is?" Hybrid muttered before pulling two breakfast bars from the walk in pantry.

"Of course, do you know how many times you've said that to me?"

"80,599 Times to be exact." He tossed the other bar to Scott before looking around slowly, the house was still dim showing neither Mom nor Dad was awake yet, "So, you haven't asked if we can go out yet?"

"Nope." He answered, drinking water out of a cup this time.

"Why not?"

"Because you're gonna do it."

"But why?"

"Because, I had to last time." His orange jumpsuit was now speckled with water droplets, giving it a polka dot appearance.

"Okay, I'll do it." He stood up and walked from the kitchen, trailed closely by Scott. They stop in front of their parent's door, the light was still off, but they could both sense light breathing inside indicating someone was awake inside, the door was cracked just a little making it easier for the boys to push it open. Hybrid stepped inside slowly and looked at the bed where mom and dad were cuddled together, "Momma?" He whispered quietly, as he pushed on his mother's shoulder gently.

Pronoia sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, "What is it Hyd?"

"Mom, me and Scott want to go to the park to spar. Can we?" He put on his best pair of Cerberus eyes.

She looked between them for a couple minutes before she decided, "Yes, just don't kill each other."

"Yes ma'am!" They said in unison, both sprinted from the house before Mom could change her mind, not that she would've she was already cuddled against her husband again in a deep sleep.

 _.,.:;;:H:;;::,_

They walked the path that many walked before, the sky was full of fluffy, white clouds, shading them slightly as they drew closer to their destination. Scott was humming old monster lullabies as they walked. Some were parodies of classic mortal lullabies like Sleep my Offspring and Baa Baa Black Shroud, while others were made by complete monster brain power, which is why most of them are only one word sang with a bunch of different pitches. Hybrid soon joined in, but the walk seemed to take way longer than usually.

"Scott." He muttered under his breathe, "Does this walk seemed endless to you?" Only then did he notice that Scott had stopped and was now glaring straight ahead, the fury in his hazel eyes made him take a step back before following his brother's line of sight. Standing halfway down the bustling street, stood a man, nothing seriously stood out about him except one thing, his eyes were completely covered with a pair of pitch black shades, the man's burly appearance and army cut hair seemed to repeal Hybrid to the highest extent, making him want to walk away and never come back.

"Stalker Guy." Scott huffed before grabbing his best friend's arm and pulling the speechless titan with him.

(-)(-)H(-)(-)

"Who was that?" Hybrid asked as Scott caught his breathe

"It was-" He gasped for air "Stalker Guy."

"Again, who is that?"

"I don't know honestly, ever since I can remember he's been there watching, never talking as if he's planning. But I've never been that close to him, and for a second, I had the weirdest need to punch someone in the face."

"Really? Like full on or left hook?"

"Full on bro."

"Woah"

"And that's not the only thing that makes me nervous." He sat on a grey park bench, that was stationed between two four foot tall saplings, both had few leaves but were obviously alive. His knees were placed underneath head, Scott was deep in thought only for a moment before he spoke, "He was there." His voice was no more than a whisper, which was rare for his brother.

"What do you mean he was there?"

Scott jumped up and got nose to nose with his brother, his burning eyes made Hybrid shrink away terrified, _"He was there five years ago Hybrid, he was th-"_

 _[_ _ **Flashback**_ _]_

 _Snow was thick on the dirty street, coating the boy's boots with the gross brown slush, he hoped over fallen trashcans as his father lead the way. Prometheus walked dragging his feet behind him, it had been a long day, Pronoia was always sick during the winter months, due to the fact she was a Nymph, a race that was highly attuned to nature. Hybrid was only brought for the simple fact that he couldn't get sick, because there was no way of predicting what could happen to him with a mortal illness, His son insisted on bringing Froach, his living pet rock that was accidentally brought to life against the better wishes of nature, the creature was hidden underneath Hybrid's beanie pressed against the boy's two toned locks._

 _Here only blocks from the opening of Camp-Halfblood, was the most dangerous place for Hybrid to be, but they'd ran out of soup and that was currently the only thing his wife could eat, his nervous energy only increased when he noticed that the city seemed to be completely silent. He turned only to find his son gone without a trace, panic rose in his throat as he called out his son's name, but he didn't get an answer._

 _(-)(-)H(-)(-)_

 _Hybrid stood alone gripping Froach tightly, the snow had picked up drastically, the eight year old lost his father in the blurring white. His foot steps were heavy and he was scared, but his mental compass directed him south so that was the way he went, but soon the scraping of claws against glass stopped him in front of an extremely smelly, narrow alley. Hybrid was never one to look at the world with a lack of logic, but when a putrid moldy smell met his nostrils his first instinct was to run away as fast as possible, but there was a sound to, one of labored breathing and the metallic smell of blood caused his instincts to go into overdrive. His muscles tightened as he moved down the alley, the stench of blood and mold got stronger as did the sounds of labored breathing, soon enough he found origin of all three._

 _Lying motionless on the ground was a woman no older than Mama, her her was a pretty shade of brown, but that was the only distinct trait he could see, as the rest of her body was sliced up so bad he feared she was already dead. Tears prickled his eyes as he fell to his knees, Hybrid didn't understand why seeing the woman like that hurt his heart so bad, nor did he know the dangers of sitting stationary for a long period of time, he tried her neck and wrist for a pulse but there was little and her breathing had all but stopped. The droplets turned to streams as he got to his feet and stepped over the woman, but he'd made it only a yard before he was shoved from behind, barely catching himself_

 _he turned around and snarled angrily only to be stopped short. Standing there was a boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, the boy was bleeding badly, but he didn't stop moving instead he grabbed Hybrid's hand and pulled him along too. Together they ran down the streets, it was obvious that neither knew where they were going but instead flew blindly down the street until the boy turned suddenly into a dim alley._

 _Both slumped against the building, breathing hard the dark headed boy peeked out into the street, before withdrawing sighing, he walked over to Hybrid and crouched down, Hazel met Grey for only a moment before he stuck out his hand, "Hi, I'm Scotia, but you can call me Scott." He smiled widely._

 _Hybrid stared at the boy for a moment before returning the grin, "Hya, my name is Hybrid, I guess you could call me Hyd if you want." He got to his feet and brushed off the snow, even though he was half titan he could still feel the icy fingers of snow as it blew past his face, It was only then did he realize that the boy, Scott, wore nothing but a thin shirt and a pair of shorts, not even shoes could be seen on his feet. Hybrid took off his beanie and the scarf his Dad had lent him and held them out, "Here you should put these on." He added to his gesture, when Scott just looked at him surprised he himself wrapped the scarf around the boy's neck and pushed the too little beanie over his cropped hair. While Hybrid was doing this, Scott picked up Froach from the top of his head and was looking at the rock like it was poisoned._

" _What is this?" He asked confused, he had turned the rock onto his stomach and was poking it's slightly softer stomach._

" _He's my pet rock Froach,isn't he awesome." Hybrid looked sadly at his gloved hands for a moment, "Sorry I can't give you any gloves, these are my Momma's."_

 _Scott was still mesmerized by the rock creature and only nodded slightly, but he soon came back to earth, when from the street came the sound from before, a loud screeching noise, like that of nails against glass. Scott stiffened then they were running again, faster and faster, "What was we running from?" Hybrid yelled as the freezing wind ripped through his hair, he barely heard the response._

" _The snake ladies." He yelled back, his limp had gotten worse it messed up his stride to the point where he was barely speed walking, he cut on his forehead was bleeding badly, and his skin was sheet white. He grabbed his injured friend's hand and pulled him to a stop._

" _You can't run anymore, blood loss is extremely bad for the body!" He muttered fearfully, Scott's hand was cold and clammy._

 _Scott yanked his hand away, and started walking again, "It doesn't matter if they catch us."_

" _Scott, wait you ca-" Hybrid's voice was cut short as a sharp, agonizing pain sliced down his shoulder blade, he fell to the ground paralysed from the pain. He let out a pained gasp, which caught Scott's attention._

 _Fear flashed in his hazel eyes, he'd seen a lady from the restricted area practically sliced to pieces, but he couldn't just let his new friend die, so instead he did what comes naturally to him. Froach, still hidden in the boys hand was the perfect weapon, he pulled back and threw the rock as hard as he could, the rock hit its target on the head, the snake lady snarled and ran at him with the fierceness of a million swordsmen. Scotia fell to the ground before the creature even reached him, that throw had taken the last of his strength, but with attention taken off of Hybrid he knew his friend had at least a fighting chance, so he lied there waiting for death and just as the snake lady reached him he let out a scream, but out the corner of his eye he saw a burly figure with burning red eyes, when he tried to scream for the man's he disappeared and Scott lost consciousness, the flaming eyes forever imprinted into his memory._

 _(-)(-)H(-)(-)_

 _Prometheus slammed into the Gorgon just seconds before it ripped out the little boys heart, his staff shattered her skull causing golden dust to coat everything in sight. Fear still gripped his chest as he ran over to the small child, he was injured badly but nothing Pronoia couldn't heal. I was at that moment the boy let out a strangled cough and opened his eyes "Hurry!" He huffed trying to get out of his arms to no avail._

" _What should I hurry for?"_

 _The boy didn't answer, instead he turned his head and looked in that direction, it was at that moment that the creator of humanity let out a sob, curled up in the snow was his little boy he'd lost a lot of blood and was turning a sickly shade of white. He weighed his options but in the end he couldn't leave the other boy, so he trudged home quickly carrying both kids in his arms._

 _The hours flew by after that, with an endless amount doctoring included, stitches, bandages, and rubbing alcohol were the main components in the mixture, but soon enough both boys were sleeping soundly both curled up in their parent's room. Yes "There", it was soon decided before the boy even woke up that they would be keeping him with them, not only because he was strong enough to handle Pronoia's magic, but anyone who would risk their life for Hybrid deserved a warm place to stay._

 _But he never left, soon enough they pretty much adopted him, and gave him a complete name "Scotia James Remone" perfectly paired with his new brother's "Hybrid Romeo DeAlto"_

 _[_ _ **End of Flashback**_ _]_

Hybrid sat beside his brother, cleaning Froach with an old toothbrush, Scott and him had returned home just in time for lunch. Mom wondered why they'd returned so early, but Scott simply explained he had gotten a bad feeling and made them come home just in case, she understood after all she always said follow your instincts, now Scott was asleep a half eaten sandwich in his hand, Froach had began to nibble on it happily. But as Hybrid watched, he still couldn't shake the feeling something was coming.

But then again, what's the worst that could happen.

 **{A/N : This chapter was way longer than I thought it would be, but hey who doesn't love long chapters.**

 **Again thanks for Reading, please Read and Review, so I can find ways to please the reader.**

 **And as Always stay Safe Out There**

 **X~PB}**


	4. Chapter 3

**{Chapter 3 : School Days}**

"Alright kids, turn to page 72 in your 'History of Olympus' book." Mr. Solace said as he adjusted his reading glasses from the podium, "Today we'll be learning about your favorite subject, the life cycle of Giants and Cyclopes."

The entire room let out a collective groan, as the teacher pulled down a diagram of a Cyclops embryo.

"Giants of Greek Mythology, also known as 'The Earth-Born' are a class of monsters that are closely related to the gods, one of the more famous ones being Orion." He added as his students listened intently, except for a few stragglers that were more interested in the inside of their eyelids.

A girl's hand shot up immediately, she had the toothest of grins that made all the teachers cringe, "Yes, Avani?" He literally braced himself for her question.

"Mr. Sol, do you think we could create a Giant with metal scraps and a blowtorch?" The girl's curly copper hair gave away her parentage just as much as her overalls did.

"Yes , it is possible but we will not be attempting it anytime soon."

"But that's so unfair, we co-" She was interrupted when a snide blonde boy threw a pillow pet at her head.

Mr. Solace let out a sigh as a fireball sparked to life in Avani's hands, he looked to the corner where a hooded boy sat dressed completely in black, his pants were adorned white metallic skulls so creepy they were only rivaled by his father's. "Paris, son could you please handle the situation?" A pair of dark blue eyes peered out from under his hood, before he stood and pushed back the hood, a mess of blonde hair hung over his eyes slightly as Paris Solace picked up a Fire Extinguisher.

He then proceeded to spray the two feuding children multiple times before returning to his corner, just as he sat down the bell rang to dismiss class, causing a herd of student to run out the door and nearly slip on the excess foam.

Mr. Solace was about to exit the room as well, when he noticed a student still left in the classroom. As he approached he recognized the girl immediately, it was a sleeping Jackson, their only daughter in fact, Zoë was asleep in the farthest corner of the room, he approached her slowly before shaking her shoulders gently. She awoke with a yawn before turning her green eyes on him.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Jackson, it seems you missed the entire lesson." He added leaning against a nearby desk, "Did you not get enough sleep last night?" She nodded slowly, before breaking into another yawn.

Letting out a sigh, he stood up straight and stretched, "You might want to hurry, you know how your father gets." He walked over and open the door with a creak, even though the bell range several minutes before students still made their way out the building. He watched as she got up from her desk and made her way out the door grudgingly, she met her father outside the school doors.

.,.:;;:H:;;::,

She opened the car door and slide inside, immediately she could feel her father's proud gaze resting on her, "How was school?" He had a cheesy grin that made a smile grow on her face too.

"It was great Daddy, until last period, I may have fallen asleep in class." She said buckling her seat belt.

"That's fine, just don't do it again this week and definitely don't tell your Mother." He drove from the school house towards their neighborhood, humming quietly to the song on the radio.

Zoë found herself thinking to the day's events, it was actually a calm day with no surprise colosseum fights or monster drills, just boring school work, and hanging out with her best friends Kala and Bianca. She stifled another yawn, but halfway through the struggle she saw something that made her scream in excitement, causing Dad to slam on his breaks.

"What in Hera's name is it Zoë?" He was startled and kinda upset that he missed singing the chorus of the song.

"Dad. Dad. Daddy. The new Pegasi shipment has came in, cam we go see them?" She pushed her against the glass.

Percy leaned to get a better view out the window, he sighed and watched as Reyna flew overhead followed closely by her son Ruin, they were obviously heading towards the stables, "I don't know darling, we have to ask Mom first."

"But Dad, she's going to say no, it's a school night!" She whined, Percy was seriously tempted, especially since he hasn't talked to Black Jack in like a week, but he knew Annabeth would throw her protractors at him and those things were sharp. He did not survive everything just to be killed by a mathematical tool, so he kept driving.

The drive was short, but when he arrived home, the atmosphere was tense. Thier door was made of solid mahogany, so it's heaviness made it even harder to sense what exactly was going on. Cora happily ran ahead like she'd done so many times before, but for once Percy's was nervous to go inside, but they wouldn't have to.

It was when they were halfway up the driveway when door was slammed open, It was Annabeth and she was looking around frantically, she locked eyes with for only a moment before she spoke, "Zoë, Love, I need you to go inside and watch you brother, you're in charge me and your father have urgent business to take care of."

Thier daughter was oblivious to the fearful tone in her voice as she hugged her "Okay Momma, they won't destroy the house, I'll make sure of it." Zoë stated proudly as she ran inside, behind her you could hear several locks sliding into place.

Once she was inside Percy ran over panicked, "What's wrong?"

"We need to go NOW call Black Jack." She stated as she began jogging to the road.

"Why?" His voice suddenly went hoarse.

"Camps has been Attacked!" She added rather matter-of-factly, but he could tell by the tears in her eyes that it wasn't good news in the slightest, not by a long shot.


	5. Chapter 4

**{Chapter 4 : Those Undecided}**

Zoë walked into the house proudly, and found her older brothers in the living room.

Max was sitting on the couch in his boxers, he was currently to see how many popsicles he could fit into his mouth, his score was five. Maximus Gemini Jackson, the middle child at fourteen, was incredibly skilled at anything pertaining to water. Swimming? He was the District Champion. Fishing? He has caught enough fish to feed a village for a year. Smart? Don't get her wrong he isn't stupid by any means, but he never applied himself to anything that didn't have water involved. He had a jerky personality for sure, but he knew what was right and had no problem telling someone if they even think about doing something wrong. Grey eyes and dark brown hair made most girls swoon, which is also why he has the record for the most number of evil glares from father figures.

Castor was halfway through Lord of the Flies, when she walked in, pages went by at lightning speed as he read the pages at breakneck speed. Castor Eugene Jackson, the oldest child at fifteen, was a skilled planner and had bookshelves lined with books from different centries. He knew five languages and would often call Max incredibly offensive things when he'd touch his books. He was on his to graduate first in his class, and already was planning on becoming a doctor for both Mortals and Demigods alike, but he wouldn't want to leave his family for too long. Intense green eyes with dirty blonde hair, also made many girls swoon, but Castor rarely notices, especially when he first starts a book, at that time the apocalypse could be upon them and he honestly wouldn't notice.

Max looked up a moment when she walked through the doorway, "Hey Runt, how was school?"

Zoë smiled at his use of a common insult, it was good to be home after such a long day at school, "Absolutely perfect since you're homeschooled now. I almost went an entire day with dropping IQ points."

He narrowed his eyes for a moment then threw a popsicle at her, she dodged it perfectly, and listen as it the wall with a satisfying _thump!_

She stuck her tongue out and ran upstairs before he could throw anything else, slamming the door behind her she flopped down on her pegasus speckled blanket and wrapped it around her, almost overcome with yawns she soon slipped into a heavy sleep.

 _.,.:;;:H:;;::,_

 _Plink._

 _Plink!_

 _PLUNK!_

Zoë was startled awake by something hitting her window, she rolled over and read the glowing red letters warily and found it was 3 am., a couple hours shy of when she was to wake up for school. Rolling to her feet she stalked over to the window slowly, expecting a murderer or a gorgon, Sadly all she found was her two idiotic friends Ruin and Stein, both were dressed in all black, making them look as though they did something combative recently. Unlocking the window Zoë stuck her head out it and practically snarled "What in Hade's name are you doing?" Her voice a raspy whisper in the silence.

Ruin answered almost instantly, "Come on get some dark clothes on, you won't believe what we caught!" His voice seemed echo up to her. She quickly turned around and walked to her bedroom door and observed there was no lights on the side nor was there a sound besides snoring. So she ran back to the window and nodded, before stripping off her school clothes and quickly replaced them with a black t-shirt, a pair of yoga pants, and her combat boots. She then walked back to the window and shimmied out of it with ease, she scooted down to the edge of her roof and swung down, she hung there for a moment before she felt a pair of hands against the heels of her shoes. Stein helped her down, like the gentle giant he was most of the time, while Ruin bounced over his crystal blue eyes where the only difference between him and his mother, but personality wise he was more outgoing, which drove Mrs. Arellano insane sometimes. His pegasus, Wren, was eating grass on the other side of the street, the white stallion was out of place among their dark clothes, but Ruin couldn't leave him behind without drawing suspicion from his mother.

Zoë followed the boys closely as they walked down the paved road toward the park at the end of her street, "Where are we going?"

This time it was the deep voice of Stein who answered, "To one of the streets outside of New Rome." He stated quietly, but the statement stopped her in her tracks.

"Are you two Insane! We can leave New Rome we're actually vulnerable outside the city limits, you have no idea what's out there." She shook her head shocked

Ruin stopped to and looked back at her almost pleading "I know but I think I found something big, and I want to make sure we're not going mad. Besides our parents will listen to you more then they'll listen to use." She looked at Stein and he nodded miserably.

She let out a sigh knowing it was true, "Fine, let's get this over with."

Ruin let out a sigh to but more in relief and smiled, " Thanks Zoë, I knew we could count on you, now let's move!"

They ran from the end of her street to the edge of New Rome, which was significantly longer than she remembered from when she was younger, when the ran the path almost everyday before moster became more frequent. The boys stopped a little outside the protection field inside some bushes, she hesitated only for a moment before following, but what they were hiding in the bushes shocked her to high heaven. Laying motionless on the ground was a boy, badly beaten, bruised, his breathing was labored, and his black shirt and khaki shorts were ripped to shreds.

She turned on them both enraged "Did you Two do this!" She never wanted to strangle to people more, "You beat up a Innocent kid?" Zoë knelt down and was about to feel for his pulse when, a hand wrapped around her arm, she looked up to see the now stormy crystal eyes of Ruin.

"Don't touch him, he isn't what he looks like I promise watch." He still held her arm as Stein picked up the boy bridal style, he walked towards the protection field, but when he tried to walk through the shield stopped him and he let out a grunt. Stein put him back down and then tried again, the shield let him slip through easily.

Zoë stared at the boy horrified, "What on earth is he, some kind of monster?" She asked nervously backing up to hide behind Stein's large form.

"Most likely, do you think it's enough evidence to tell our parents?" Ruin mumbled more to himself then the others.

"Most definitely, how in Hade's name did you catch him?" She added looking over the larger boy's shoulder.

"Ruin got beaten up." Stein whispered quietly, a slight laugh was evident in his voice, which earned him a glare from the shorter boy.

"I don't want to talk about it, let's leave him here, I'll show my mom in the morning." He snarled suddenly, before stomping away, he wa shortly followed by the other two, who were partially startled by his outburst.

 _.,.:;;:H:;;::,_

Scott was running then what he thought was humanly possible, at his side was Prometheus who had a extremely bad feeling just before he'd busted through the door yelling about Hybrid being kidnapped. Mama had told them to be careful but as pissed as their father was, he doubted the titan had heard her. Scott had no problem wrecking a little havoc, since he was the adopted son of a titan and a Nymph it was practically his obligation.

He noticed that behind Dad walked shadows that were missing their bodies, and that his staff was starting to glow with an ominous black light, Dad stopped suddenly Scott realized they were extremely close to New Rome's border, closer than he'd ever been allowed. He lifted his staff, the eagle that made up most of the staff opened it's mouth, it's onyx eyes began to glow even brighter than the rest of the staff, he then pointed it towards the center of New Rome. It release a noise that could only be compared to all the animals of earth crying out at the same time, the now Oily blackening shadows ran through the shield that once protected the city, As each shadow passed through black began to spread through the once gold pulsating shield.

Scott found himself gripping his Father's shirt, "Dad what were those things?" He tried to stop it but a tremor of fear made it's way out.

Prometheus wrapped his arm around him and instantly he safe from whatever those things were "I don't know for sure Scottia, they haven't decided themselves."

With that they walked come, the thoughts of The Undecided still running through his head, he let out a silent prayer to every titan that every was in hopes they could help him bring his brother home.

 **{A/N : What two chapters in One day, What is this madness? I'm sorry I honestly had nothing better to do other than to write. So if you have any tips or want to discuss what you want in the story message me, I'll answer them right away.**

 **Read and Review.**

 **And as Always stay Safe Out There**

 **X~PB}**


	6. Chapter 5

**{Chapter 5 : Flames and Introductions}**

Pain.

Excruciating Pain.

Hybrid was absently aware of people milling around him, but no matter how hard he tried his eyes wouldn't open for anything, the heated pain that came from his eyelids made him snarl in both pain and frustration. It hurt badly until he felt a tiny pinprick on his arm to which he was suddenly numb and felt himself into unconsciousness.

The acrid, metallic smell announced his arrival in the home of his ancestors, he open his eyes to find a strange new occurrence. The sky was now a hideous black, but it was strangely soothing, as if he had all those that came before him in these desolate lands behind him. Hybrid had been still gaping at the sky when he felt a sudden horrible pain ripped through his side, he fell to his knees writhing in pain, it became even worse when his Aura flamed up and began to change. No longer were the colors a beautiful silver and a monochrome dark grey, they were now replaced by a hideous crimson and the darkest black he'd ever seen.

His vision began to cut in and out, as he felt his life force draining from his body, in a last ditch effort to save himself he squeezed some dirt in the hand that wasn't gripping his side, and breathed life into it. The last thing he remembered before blacking out completely was a solitary raven feather that floated down and landed on the pile of dirt and leaves.

.,.:;;:H:;;::,

She was grounded, most likely for the rest of her life, they had thought that going outside the shield was justifiable because they found the weird boy, but they were so wrong. Now Zoë, Ruin, and Stein, were stuck at camp cleaning up, after a cyclops somehow got through the protection shield and wrecked the outsides of several cabins, and though Stein's parents were more proud than angry, he still volunteered to help them with their punishment. To add insult to injury, all of their parents were currently at the Big House trying to figure out exactly what he was, she would've sworn that in the cloud stuffed skies, danced lightning, which meant Kala's dad was present too.

Zoë gave up once it started raining, she slumped to the ground and watched as the rain actually began to soak into her shirt. Some grandchild of Poseidon she was, couldn't even stay dry in the rain that was most likely caused by her own father. Sadly, she turned and looked towards the Big House, Just in time to see half building tumble to the ground as an explosion of golden fire.

.,.:;;:H:;;::,

Hybrid felt safe, and the pain was gone, for a moment he actually thought he had dreamt it all, until an explosion shook his bones to the core. He opened his eyes and sat up expecting a fight but received none as he swung his feet over the side of the hospital bed he was laying on. Only when his feet touched the ground did the pain come back with brute force, he grabbed his side and found bloody bandages, it was also then that he realized he was just in his boxers. Hybrid looked around for a couple minutes and found his shorts now covered in blood, but at this point he'd take anything, he then walked paste the cloth that had shielded him from the rest of the room, he found that there was at least fifteen hospital bets with their own areas that were squared off with light blue sheet like dividers.

Officially done taking everything in, he hobbled to a big door that seemed like the way out, but when he reached out to touch the doorknob he felt an intense heat coming from the other side, and even though he wasn't taught many things like a normal child would be he did learn one thing :

 **Trust your Instincts**

So instead he turned and hobbled over to a window, what Hybrid saw was the most epic thing he had ever witnessed. Standing there with all it's glory was a Griffin, not even a normal run-of-the-mill griffin either, this one was Black. He'd never admit it but he let out a tiny squeal, as he had to fight the urge to get it's attention, but he didn't have to because as if waiting for him it turned it's head in his direction. It had startlingly gentle gold eyes that looked out of place on such a terrifying looking creature, he waved slightly, and the creature sorta bobbed over to the window. It wasn't as big as he'd first thought, it was probably only a couple inches taller than him, the Griffin began tap it's beak against the glass, he knocked back, then looked around. He found no other way to escape and smoke and flames were starting to come from underneath the door, so he took a chance and mouthed "Help Me.", the creature only blinked its eyes before doing a weird waddle out of sight, It felt like forever, he soon began having coughing fits and it got to the point that he could only smell smoke.

Hybrid began hearing subtly crashed nothing major so he just figured that the windows were getting blown out of the house due to the now intense heat, but he was soon proven wrong when through the door came an extremely proud Griffin, who had cleared a path and in the process destroyed half the building where he was being kept. It made a noise that sounded incredibly close to the sound of a shoe getting ran over by a lawnmower, which he just guessed meant it wanted him to follow, so he did, the front door seemed so far away and he was hurting bad so the griffin let him climb on as it quickly passed down two burning hallways, he had a hard time holding on to it's feathers but he managed for the most part, the last thing he wanted was to accidently hurt its wings, so he stayed completely still the entire ride. The front part of the building was no longer present so the creature pretty much just walked into the sunlight, he instantly found that standing outside was more people than he'd ever seen in one place, more than forty people stood surrounding them, many were covered in ash and even more were coughing, all were staring at him angrily.

His voice failed him as he turned around to look at the mess the animal had caused, the once light blue two story house was now half missing, and the other half was burning in a intense gold fire. One man that stood at the front of the group, had eyes that reminded him of seaweed, the man stared into Hybrid's soul to the point he felt like throwing up, next to him was an aging man in a wheelchair, and a blonde lady that was crying profusely.

Hybrid slid off the griffin's back, who he'd already named Spero for the hope he gave him, and made his way into direct view of the people who surrounded him. Spero watched for a moment before he tried to slink, to which one of the waiting people pulled out a sword, making him instead follow Hyd as he made his way slowly and painfully across the small stretch between him and the group.

He had almost made it when his legs gave out and he fell face down into the dirt, he heard a strange wheezing noise from Spero which Hybrid immediately knew was laughter, but he couldn't do anything and the giant chicken must've figured that out because he then helped him off the ground and purred some type of apology. He honestly couldn't help it, he itched behind his new bird buddies feathered ear, to which Spero responded by clamping his beak down on his earlobe. He may have forgotten a tiny bit that there was a group of people watching him until one of them, the man in the wheelchair to be specific, spoke in a clear surprised voice.

"Young man, could you please tell me who and what you are?" Hybrid looked over at and noticed that more people had arrived in the group, mostly teens, but there was a lady on a wicked looking pegasus now as well.

He honestly didn't know how to answer that, nor did he know exactly where he was, so he just said the one thing he'd been taught since he was a baby, and held much pride in. So with a proud grin he spoke,

"My name is Hybrid Romeo DeAlto, and I am the son of Prometheus."

 **{Thank you for Reading and as Always**

 **Stay Safe out There!**

 **~ PB}**


	7. Chapter 6

**{Chapter 6 : The Godlings & the Titan}**

Moments after the boy spoke, Dionysus ushered him away, while Chiron quickly shooed everyone off except for the select few who were involved in bringing him into camp. It was hours later that Zoë, Ruin, Stein, and their parents were lead into a building in New Rome. It could've been a police station, if they had a reason to have police, they walked down a long bleached, white corridor, until they came to a signless door. When Chiron unlocked the door, they walked in, in a nice neat line, rather uniform for the situation, but she knew she'd get into trouble if she complained, so she kept quiet and took a seat between her Mom and Dad.

Chiron lifted the blinds that blocked their ability to see into the next room, sitting at a metal table in the middle of a blank, white room was the boy. His head was down so she guessed he was either asleep or close to it, nearby lying on the round was his griffen, it also seemed to be sleeping, but in a rather strange position, with its limbs tucked underneath itself, a content look on its face, and its tail halfway up the wall.

They all watched him for a moment before Dad asked an important question, "Firstly, why are we here and secondly, can he see or hear us?"

In his wheelchair Chiron looked older, Zoë wondered if it was just the dim lighting, but he looked like he'd aged twenty years in an hour. He had just opened his mouth to answer when the door to the sitting room opened once again, this time it was Mr. Grace, , and Mr. Zhang the took three seats to the left of Dad, all silent and wondering, still had his daughter's pacifier hanging from one of his belt loops too.

The aging centaur was finally able to answer Dad's question after it was quiet again, he looked through the window, "Well Percy, Dionysus wanted to ask the boy questions to see if what he says is truthful, so you all are here to hear the answers to those questions and to propose what questions we should ask him. As for seeing or hearing our conversations , the glass is a one-way mirror, and this room has been sound-proofed, the only way we'll hear him is through the speaker in the corner of the room and the other one beneath the table." She looked around as he finished speaking and noticed the atmosphere suddenly got incredibly serious, her father's eyes were for once bright with anger, while her mother's were as cold and hard as steel. Before anyone could speak again the door of the other room opened, and in walked herself, it was obvious she was as headstrong as ever, and by 's reaction she hadn't told him she'd be doing the questioning.

He was up and over to the door within seconds and was trying with no avail to open the door to get out, "I was not told about this!" Mr. Grace snarled as he tugged on the handle one more time, before he put his hands up, but surprisingly or unsurprisingly if you knew her well Lady Reyna was the first to open her mouth.

"Cut it out Grace, you're NOT going to blast through that door, because if you hurt my baby boy I will strangle every ounce of Lightning out of your body!" She didn't yell, but used a whisper that dripped with enough venom to kill an entire army of cyclopes.

Stopping he put his hands down for a moment, and looked over at the woman and saw she was completely serious. Next Chiron spoke up with more of a calm demeanor then the previous, "Calm down son, the boy is much too injured to do much harm, even if he wanted to." It didn't seem to diminish his worries or fears, but he did reclaim his seat once again.

Mrs. Grace took the seat on the other side of the metal table, the griffin quickly woke up and waddled over to her, it's beak came within an inch of the woman's nose before the creature withdrawled and instead began preening the boy's hair. When he didn't wake up, it quickly changed tactics, opening its beak, the griffin eagerly ran it's tongue over the side of the boy face, making him sit up quickly with his eyes still closed tightly.

The boy sat there a moment before he reached up and touched the right side of his face, his eyes opened slowly as if he was still processing that the creature had licked him. Startled dark grey eyes looked around the room before locking his eyes on the griffin who was trying to hide in the corner of the room. It looked back and saw he was looking, and slinked over slowly, almost as if it was guilty for waking him, he raised his hand to the creature, but it didn't flinch away surprising instead in plodded closer and allowed the boy to bury his head into it's chest.

He came out coughing lightly, a couple of feathers were stuck in his hair, but surprising the boy smiled a grin at the creature that made Zoë wonder why they were trying to interrogate him, his smile was one that reflected pure happiness, even injured and probably afraid, he could smile as if nothing was wrong, and at a creature whose species was known to be a dangerous man eaters. The boy suddenly spoke, he had a little bit of laugh in his voice too, "Spero you giant chicken, remind me to comb your feathers, you almost suffocated me." He then proceeded to drag his fingers multiple times through the griffin, Spero's chest feather sending multiple feathers into the air. The feathers made cough loudly, which made both the boy and the griffin turn to look at her, "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" He spoke as he tried fruitlessly to grab all the feathers, "I didn't see you there." He added before getting up and reaching over the table as if to help, but instead she flinched away from him, which the boy then looked bewildered at his hands and sat back down, his attention now focused completely on her.

Mrs. Grace cleared her throat, "I would like to ask you a series of questions, first off what is your name, so I know what to call you."

He sat there, shifting his weight from one side to the other, his eyes blanked for a moment, Zoë could sense he felt trapped, probably shouldn't have flinched, now he knew that he wasn't among friends. He let out a sigh, "My name is Hybrid." He mumbled quietly as he dragged one of his hands through his hair.

"Please tell me what your real name is young man." She watched as he stopped and from seemingly nowhere pulled out a pair of glasses, he put them on and fixed his hair to the left side, creating three prominent streaks of raven hair that stood out amongst the blond.

"I don't know what you want me to say, my name is Hybrid, I was named it by my mother because she thought it would be the perfect name for me." He was now more serious, and was no longer trying to be polite with his words.

"So you're being truthful?" Zoë heard the light charm speak, that lined the question as clear as day, her best friend Kala also had her mother's skill so it made it easy for her to pick up on.

"Yes." The boy's eyes unfocused and grew into a pale grey for a moment, he shook his head.

"Good Hybrid, you may call me Mrs. Grace if you'd like." Mrs. Grace was now laying the charm speak on thickly, the boy, Hybrid nodded slightly as if in a trance.

"Perfect, how old are you Hybrid?"

"Fourteen." Hybrid's voice had become painfully monotone.

"Now tell me, who are your parents?"

"My-" Suddenly he went stiff, his eyes starting darkening to the point of being completely black. Hybrid let out a hollow snarl his fingers raking at his throat, tears streamed down his face as his eyes started flickering between a terrified Dark Grey and a Horrifying Black. Falling out of his chair he tried to crawl over to Sparo, but he didn't make it before a loud screech exploded to life, Zoë couldn't see him until from the other side of the table he rose up slowly, Mrs. Grace was already out the room, when he reappeared so she didn't get to see the frightening spectacle.

Hybrid began laughing, quietly at first, but it soon rose in both volume and malice. He looked up with the most cynical grin on his face, and slowly crawled over the table, it was almost as if he saw them now standing, staring at him in awe. They all looked away towards the door as Mrs. Grace opened it from the outside, looking back they were surprised to see his face pressed against the glass, he now had eyes like a big cat stalking it's prey, "Silly, pathetic Godlings, I can hear your heartbeats, and once I stop them my ancestors will be even more proud!" He snarled viciously before throwing the entire steel table through the one-way mirror, but the demigods and their children were already gone running down the hallway by the time the demititan climbed through.

Chiron must've switched into his centaur form because as Zoë was running she felt a pair of hands lift her up and before she knew it she sat on the centaur's back, she looked back and immediately wished she hadn't. The boy was now riding on his griffin and was within moments of catching them, they burst from the building, but none of them stopped running until they noticed another boy standing in their path, and behind him stood two very pissed off parents, Prometheus and Pronoia.

(-)(-)H(-)(-)

Prometheus without any permission marched into the building, to retrieve Hybrid, leaving Pronoia and the boy alone with the demigods.

Zoë slid off Chiron's back and walked over to where her parents stood, she noticed they were completely quiet, both had a look she wasn't used to and was unsure what exactly it was. She opened her mouth to speak, but the boy with now fearful Hazel eyes spoke first, "Momma is Hyd gonna be okay?"

Pronoia looked startled by the question, but smiled with such warmth that Zoë felt it was extraordinarily genuine, "Of course darling, this has happened before. He just needs time to calm down and then he'll be back to normal."

"Are you sure?" The boy whispered, they could now see tears in his eyes.

The nymph was on her knees in seconds, her arms wrapped around him gently, "Yes my little hellion, I'm sure, everything's going to be fine." The boy buried his head into his mother's shoulder, where he let out a sigh.

Before they could say anymore, Zoë watched as the man walked out, on his back was Hybrid. He was sleeping heavily as if tranquilized, trailing closely behind was Spero, lopping happily.

The titan approached his wife, a proud smile on his face, as he used his head to gesture at the griffin, who'd gotten distracted by a squirrel, "Look what Hyd made, isn't it brilliant!"

"Woah! Can we keep him?" The other boy ran over to the creature and hugged it, "He's so Fluffy!"

The woman looked at the creature with interest, before she too walked over, but instead she picked up his taloned paw and petted it gently, "He is absolutely gorgeous!" Muttering she then pulled her fingers through his crest of raven feathers, " We're keeping him aren't we?" She added looking at her husband.

Prometheus smiled sheepishly, "I didn't think I had a say in it, Love."

"You don't, it's already bonded to Hyd, so it'll be impossible to get rid of, and besides we don't want a repeat of the rock situation do we?" Pronoia asked leading the griffin with her.

"No we don't." He cringed slightly as he too tried to pet the creature, "Now let's leave, the Gods made it clear they didn't want us here any longer than we had to be." He added giving up after it made an attempt to nibble on his hand.

"Fine by me, the stupid Godlings don't understand that now my poor little Hellion is going to suffer, because they couldn't just leave him alone." She folded her arms in a surprising prouty fashion, making her husband shake his head, before placing his free hand on her shoulder. She in turn touched the griffin's wing and her healthy son's head, to which they all began to glow, ever so slowing disappearing more and more before vanishing entirely.

(-)(-)H(-)(-)

Zoë and her parents drove to the house in silence, all three had different things on their minds. They all continued to bed after a somber dinner, but she couldn't help but think about the titan boy and his griffin, and the pain they've put him through.


	8. Chapter 7

**{Chapter 7 : The Price of Freedom}**

Welp, it ended badly, he couldn't remember exactly what happened, but he knew it didn't go well.

Now Hybrid was lying in his pitch black bedroom, surrounded by tissues filled with gold dust, his head felt like it was going to explode and he vaguely tasted blood in the back of his mouth. Though he wasn't alone, curled up asleep on his feet was Spero, newly bathed he smelled like a strawberry threw up on him, but it was nice since Scott wasn't allowed to make any unnecessary noise in or around his room, which included talking.

Dad did come to check on him every couple of hours, he didn't mind that much since his father's presence was always calming, and Mom would bring dinner to his bedside as long as he promised not to turn on the lights.

He would walk the hall at night, restless for some reason, touching every doorknob and checking window, he tried his best to stop, but Hybrid's first instinct said to protect his family. Now he would have to go back to bed, the two weeks hadn't helped his nerves at all, and the only way he could sleep was with his griffin at his side, he curled up in the corner of his bed and drifted into unconsciousness.

.,.:;;:H:;;::,

He awoke to a loud thud, it was followed by raised voices, one that he easily recognized as his mother's, but the others were either too quiet or too low pitched. Spero, whose ears were standing on end, made his way to the door, once there he let out a hollow snarl, before slinking over to the bed and climbing on. He then proceeded to smush Hybrid against the wall, Hyd tried his best to get free but was only able to maneuver into a comfortable position facing the door.

It was nearly an hour before his door opened slowly, Dad stepped in, looking around the room slowly before laying his eyes on the griffin. His companion was trying hard to hide him under his wings, but the great creator saw him instantly, and quickly pulled him out from under the angry griffin's wing.

Dad marched him into their living room, he was surprised to see the sun was shining outside, but that wasn't the only thing that made him make a double take, sitting on farthest couch from the entry were three men, all looked at Hybrid with looks of disgust. Momma and Scott sat on the middle couch, Mom had her arm wrapped around his brother's shoulders, it was obvious he'd been crying profusely. Dad sat down heavily, before patting on the empty space next to him, Hyd took his seat and looked around hopefully for an explanation, he didn't expect the one he got.

"Son, you do understand what we are right?" Prometheus spoke subconsciously rubbing his fingers over his scars.

"Of course Dad, we're Titans, why do you ask?" Hybrid let slip a proud tone, that he noticed made his father cringe, which confused him more than anything else.

"Because with our kind comes problems, Gods and Titans have never gotten along, so to stay neutral and stay off their radar we have to do certain things, usually by force." The father continued on painfully, he couldn't let him go, but he knew he had to.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" He felt panic begin to set in as he watched his Dad's strange mannerisms, where was he going with this?

"Hybrid, Son, I'm so sorry." His voice dropped to a whisper, "The Gods called me for a meeting yesterday, I wasn't expecting much, I thought maybe Zeus wanted me to create Hera another pegasus for their anniversary or something. They dragged me all the way up there to tell me that if I didn't help their children find some stupid cure, they would hunt down and kill my family." He continued, with each word the room seemed to get dimmer and dimmer, Hyd's breath got stuck in his throat as he listened.

"But Dad, you can't leave who's going to protect Momma and Scotia?" He couldn't keep his family safe without his Dad, he'd be clueless and terrified.

"I know, your mother hasn't been feeling well, it shouldn't be anything serious but I don't want to leave just in case it is, so I told them. They gave me a choice Son, either be struck down right then or offer a replacement." It was at that moment his father started to cry, he had his arms around his Dad in moments, the strong man he was used to cried heavily and held him close for what felt like forever.

"Honey please calm down, you're going to make it worse." His ears rang with the sound of his mother's hoarse voice, it sounded like glass being rubbed against a chalkboard, he looked over at her, she'd been crying a lot too her entire face was reddened instead of it's usual healthy light green.

"Okay Darling okay, I think I'm better." He wasn't, but he had pulled himself together as far as Hybrid could see. He put his hands on Hyd's shoulders and held him at arm's length, before quietly continuing.

"Son, they made me choose you as my replacement for the quest." The world began to slow down, as he looked around the room, first at his family and then at the men who sat on his family's couch watching everything. He felt numb, Dad was still talking but he couldn't hear the words of encouragement or the words of reassurance from his mother and brother. The only thing he heard was the sound of Spero breaking down his bedroom door, his beloved pet quickly arrived at his side and began grooming him lightly.

Hybrid sat there for what seemed like an eternity, the adults were talking outside in raised voices, while Scotia sat beside him, both contemplating with worried expressions. Just as he was about to decide it wasn't true he door banged open and in stomped a man he remembered quite well, angry green eyed man, he grabbed him roughly and lifted him up to his feet and glared into the Demititan's soul, his aura was clouded with anger and he smelled horribly of fear "You are expected to be ready tomorrow at Eight in the morning, do you understand?"

He nodded fearfully, "Good." The man snarled standing up straight, he gave him one last disgusted look before departing followed closely by the other two men.

He breathed again and watched as his parents walked back into the room, they stood in the doorway as if fearful of how he was taking it. Hybrid was up and into his parent's arms in seconds, Scott joined them shortly after, they ended up sitting on the floor in their family embrace for hours until both boys fell into fitful, dreamless sleep. Prometheus and Pronoia carried their son's to Hybrid's room and lied them down gently in his bed, like they were small again. Prometheus hugged his wife gently before leading her back to their bedroom, even though both knew neither would get any sleep that night.

 **{Thank you to All my readers, seeing the number of people that like the story makes me Proud!}**

 **{So as Always stay Safe Out There ~ PB}**

 **{PS : I've Finally Drawn the Main Characters & Spero. You can find them on my Deviantart!}**

 **{Deviantart : Phoenix-Blast-Queen}**


	9. Chapter 8

**{Chapter 8 : I'm So Proud}**

The next morning was tough, he found himself just lying there, listening to the light breathing of his brother and loyal pet. He only stirred when his parent's door open at the end of the hallway, Hybrid removed himself carefully from the dogpile of sleeping souls and walked to the door, cracking it open slowly before creeping out, he found his father sitting at the dining room table. In front of him was a cup of coffee, a duffle bag, and something in a long, steel, rectangle box, before his curiosity could get the best of him, Spero announced he was awake by shoving Hybrid into the room, before proceeding to enter as well.

Prometheus looked at him for a moment, smiling, as he tried to keep Spero's tongue out of his coffee, "Good morning Son, it seems you can still skulk around like a champ." He found a mimic smile on his face as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Morning Dad, what is all of this?" It felt so strange, talking as if he wasn't going to leave very soon, he savored every normal moment he had left.

Dad took a sip of his coffee, before gesturing to the seat across from him, "I was packing everything you'll need for your departure and quest."

Hybrid took a seat, he looked first at the box and made grabby hands at it, since he didn't want jump to conclusions. Touching things before you know what they are is a fabulous way to lose a hand. The Titan looked at his son for a moment, a small smile hidden as he took another sip of the horrid drink, "Yes it's for you, go ahead and open it."

He picked it up, it was heavy for such a small thing, it was maybe a foot long, and four inches tall. There didn't seem to be any place to open it, out of pure curiosity he stood it up on the table and rubbed his thumb over the top. Within seconds of doing so he heard a click from inside, as a suddenly visible circle began glowing dark and light grey, more clicks filled the air as the steel box opened, showing its contents to the creator and his child.

Hyd was disappointed, inside was a six-inch rod made of black steel, it must've shown on his face because Dad let out a slight chuckle, "What's wrong Hyd, don't you know what it is?"

He felt a little embarrassed, but shook his head anyway, "I have no idea." Mumbling he reached for it, dragging his fingers over the strangely warm steel.

"That's fine, to activate it just place your hand on the lower half of the rod, it should work immediately." He did as he was told, and they watched as a hierogram sparked to life underneath his palm. The heavy rod grew into a beautiful sceptre, it was a little less than a meter and a half long, on the tip sat a griffin head made out of titanium its face was frozen in a screech, it's beak, crest, and ear tufts were gold, while it's eyes were made of Bismuth.

Prometheus smiled proudly, as his son gaped amazed at the magnificent piece of work he'd created, it had taken him most of the night but he was able to finish it without waking Pronoia.

Hybrid rubbed his hands over the black steel shaft, before picking it up, he got to his feet and whirled it around. It was way lighter than what he expected, Spero came over and sniffed it with interest before crawling underneath the table, everything seemed so much better now that he held the staff proudly in his hands.

"Do you like it?" His father spoke as Hyd took his seat again. He opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted when someone began banging loudly on the front door. Dad frowned and got up from the table, he listened as his father opened the door and spoke questioningly to the unknown perpetrator. It was several minutes before he stomped back into the room, he picked up the duffel bag and handed it to Hybrid quickly.

"Come on son, they're here to get you." Dad snarled in a hushed voice, as Hybrid got to his feet and retracted his staff back into a six-inch rod, before placing it in his pants pocket..

"But Dad why are they so early, I haven't gotten to say goodbye to Mom and Scott?!" Hybrid asked as his father pretty much carried him to the door.

"I don't know, I guess they wanted to harass us early." They stopped just in front of the door, Prometheus put his hands on his son's shoulders and pulled him in for a tight hug, before he spoke the one statement Hybrid would never forget, "No matter what happens, I'm so proud of you, and I know you'll come home safely." He hugged his father closely before he turned and opened the door, leaving his family and the safety of his home behind him.

.,.:;;:H:;;::,

Hybrid sat uncomfortably across from a very short, hairy satyr, he wore a baseball cap and glared at him from across the table, He would've sworn the man was sitting on a booster seat, but he decided not to mention it. They sat outside at a foldable table, right outside the building he'd destroyed, Spero was sitting beside him staring at the angry man hungrily and only stopped when his beak was swatted, "So, why exactly am I here so early?" Hybrid asked as he watched his pet scuttle around trying to catch a lizard.

The satyr watched as well and didn't speak until the animal returned with the still live lizard hanging by its tail, "Sorry to take you away from your family early, but I was directed to tell you what's going on, so you can understand why we needed your help." He got up and gestured for Hybrid to follow.

"Okay could you start from the beginning, like where are we, and why couldn't you get someone else?" He followed the man closely and tried not to look down on him as he spoke.

"Of course Cupcake, now don't interrupt or I'll knock the human right outta ya." Hyd went silent as he easily caught up to the satyr, "Alright, let's take a seat here." He turned around and found an amazing sight, he brought out his glasses, putting them on as he stared in awe at the landscape beyond. He took a seat on an aging log, right next to the hairy man, "I'll tell you the story, about everything you see here, kid."

He took a breathe, then he spoke.

"There once was a boy... man named Percy Jackson, and he was the Son of Poseidon."


	10. Chapter 9

**{Chapter 9 : The Sea & The Alchemist}**

" _Camp Halfblood, newly renamed "New Rome" after Reyna, a demigod whose godly parent was Bellona, moved the entire Roman city, so the rest of the demigods wouldn't have to make the dangerous trips back and forth. Though before hand Camp Halfblood was around for a century and a half, but didn't get an official name until Chiron took charge. Ever since then Greek demigods have seeked shelter here in it's safe grasp._

 _Now the reason we couldn't get anyone else to help. Sixty years ago in 1974, before you even thought of and I was a little Satyr, something important was stolen from Poseidon. A stone called Musgravite was taken by the greek demigod Fulcanelli, who was a famous Alchemist and Child of Athena. This wasn't just any Musgravite, called "The Soul of the Sea" like his trident, it had the power to level entire countries, create anything in your wildest dreams or your darkest nightmares, and even allow the holder to go to Olympus. How he got it is currently a mystery, but it was believed he figured out how to duplicate the key to the Sea God's castle, since it disappeared "The Soul of the Sea" hasn't been seen since._

 _It was also believed that Fulcanelli had close connections to the Titans that not even the gods could track, they feared the stone had gotten into the hands of the titans Oceanus and Tethys, who were Poseidon's predecessors and ruled the oceans and seas before his birth. Though the two titans had always been neutral in conflicts, in the past years they decided to fight with the Titans making it impossible for anyone to check it out with fearing death. No one is sure why Fulcanelli would give it to them, but one could assume he was interested in Oceanus' ability to create water out of nothing, it'll never be known though since he was killed and eaten by a Manticore."_ The Satyr took a deep breath after his explanation, but Hybrid was still trying to process it all.

"So they think that Poseidon's rock thingy is in the hands of my Great Uncle?" Hybrid asked still connecting the dots mentally.

"Correct."

"Then how does this have anything to do with Percy guy?" Spero was now asleep with his head on Hyd's lap, he petted him gently as thousands of thoughts and scenarios went through his head.

"Oh, forgot that part. Annabeth, Percy's wife is incredibly sick with Toxikinesis after coming in contact with the Cyclops that attacked the camp two weeks ago, it was sent by one of the few who are able to use this ability which exactly is unknown. The cyclops attempted to throw a vial full of harsh green poison at Percy, but Annabeth intercepted it with a swing of her Drakon sword, getting the dangerous liquid all over her, it wouldn't have done anything if Annabeth wasn't unknowingly pregnant with their fourth child. The only cure to this sickness is for her to swallow a piece of The Soul of the Sea, which is the other reason it is urgent we start the quest as soon as possible."

"Okay, if a baby is at risk I have no problem helping, next time just start with that." He got up and stretched, then pulled his fingers through his hair, "Um, So where do we start?" Hyd added grinning practically from ear to ear.

 **(-)(-)H(-)(-)**

Zoë couldn't explain how she felt at the moment, her brothers were uncharacteristically silent and the atmosphere was somber. Her father had explained that mom was ill, but she didn't know it was life threatening, now all she could do was sit in silence and hope that none of the men in her life decide to start crying.

After sitting for what seemed like years, dad's phone beeped, making him take his eyes off his darling wife. After a moment he let out a sigh, before standing and kissing mom gently on the forehead, "Come on kids, the Titan is here."

At that all four of them filed out of the her parent's bedroom, and began their journey to dad's mini van, for only a moment Zoë felt herself smile at the memory of the tiny argument that was the precedent of him getting such a unmanly vehicle. Momma had always wanted a truck, one big enough to carry all the books in New Rome's library, but daddy wanted a blue Mustang sports car, though soon after he gave up and settled with a ocean blue mini van in exchange for three gallons of blue vanilla ice cream.

The drive was painfully quiet without Maximus talking up a storm, as they pulled into the parking lot of New Rome's community park that overlooked the miles and miles of landscapes that surrounded their home. As they got out of the vehicle they were joined by Kala Grace, Avani Valdez, and Ruin Arellano and their parents, it actually made it easier knowing her friends were there for her and her family. The warmth she felt didn't last sadly, because in front of them appeared Coach Hedge, followed closely by the black griffin she remembered usually accompanied the titan.

"Good you're here, the kid is taking a nap on a park bench." The satyr stated as he pushed the creature's beak away from his furry hindquarters, it didn't stop until it raised it's head suddenly and bolted into the trees nearby.

"What was that about?" Mr. Valdez muttered.

"I don't know, he has been incredibly jumpy since his master fell asleep." Hedge added leading the way into the clearing.

Laying on his side curled up on a park bench, he could've been a homeless demigod child, if it wasn't for the dagger that hung at his side, it was inscribed with the word "MORS" in detailed silver cursive letters on it's black leather handle, the most unnerving part of it though was it's blood red blade, that seemed to glow even under the shade of the trees.

They were only in the clearing a couple of seconds before from the group's left side came a very happy griffin that plodded over to his owner, in his beak was a strap that was connected to a duffle bag, he sat the bag down and looked back at them. If it was possible for a griffin to smile this one seemed to be doing it, but quicker than any of them could blink it hooked it's beak into one of the boy's pants loops and wanked him down, making him land roughly face down on the hard, packed earth.

Surprisingly the boy didn't get up instead he lied motionless on the ground, the animal waited a minute before it began to panic, which sounded like a lot of scared clicks as he nudged his young master. It gave up after fifteen minutes, none of them were able to get close enough to him to check if he was alright without the griffin snarling at them, he had his head bowed cooing softly with it's eyes closed. Zoë was surprised when the boy sat up on one arm and looked at the creature through tired narrow eyes.

"Spero, for the last time I sleep like i'm dead buddy, so stop mourning me please." He mumbled between two yawns, Spero let out a noise that could only be described as a falcon with autotune, before helping up his master. The boy got up and ruffled the griffin's crest feathers, before looking towards them, "Good afternoon, please come into my office and sit." Zoë couldn't tell if he was playing or not until he sat down in the middle of the clearing, and began taking things out of the his duffle bag, Spero lied behind him, making it easier for the boy to sit up.

They all sat down as well, creating a rough circle, she was kinda surprised that their parents had done the same, but she decided not to show it. They watched as he brought out several items which included : a jar full of fish shaped cardboard, two sets of clothes, a sheathed sword, a box of Little Debbie snack cakes, a blanket that looked like it was made of gold, and two jars filled with a weird, purple, jello-like substance. Out of his pocket he added a picture and a strange black metal rod, before smiling at the pile, looking rather satisfied, he looked up and studied each person, "Okay, so my name is Hybrid and I guess I'll be helping you with this quest." Hybrid stated before getting to his feet and brushing himself off, he reached down and picked up the metal rod, slightly whirling it in his fingers, "Who will be going and do you have a weapon?"

She raised her hand as did Kala and Avani, but Ruin kept his down as he glared at the other boy, "Good, now do any of you have a primary weapon that you use?" He added as the three of us shook our heads.

"I guess I'll have to make each of you one then." He mumbled before pressing an invisible button on the rod, causing it to grow into long, beautiful, sceptre. Pulling out a smartphone, Hybrid typed in a rather short number before putting it to his ear as it rang.

Someone must've answered because he soon began to talk, "Hey Dad, I was wondering if you could come and make my quest mates some weapons? I'd do it but I'm afraid I'll bring something to life!" He stood there listening before he hung up the phone.

He looked at them and smiled, "My dad said he could come and help me, so it'll be finished quickly." They waited until a flash of light announced the Titans arrival. The boy and his father hugged tightly, and began discussing quietly, so instead she decided to turn her attention to his griffin who was slinking around. Zoë noticed as the creature moved it would switch between a stealthy cat-like prowl and a clumsy dog-like gait, it noticed her watching and tripped. After recovering he recovered he padded over and sniffed her, she would've been terrified if the animal wasn't so fluffy looking, reaching out she petted his feathered neck, it felt like down you would find on a baby chicken, soft and silky.

All the parents and her friends were standing some length away talking to Coach Hedge and Chiron, who had joined them just moments ago, so it was just her and the creature, it sat beside her and made a weird squawking noise. Zoë felt like she'd made a friend, she made a squawking noise in response, and they seemed to talk back in forth for hours until she heard a laugh.

She turned to see the titan boy laughing as he walked over to them, in his arms he held a sword, but what she found herself looking at was his smile, which was strangely bright and human, "What in Gaea's name are you two doing." Spero let out what sounded like a purr, causing Hybrid to itch him behind his ears.

"We're having a discussion about how you mistreat him." Zoë stated scratching the feathers underneath the creature's beak.

"What I would never!" He stated as he acted shocked, "Spero, why would you say such things?" The griffin licked the entire left side of his face before walking away to investigate a noise that neither of them had heard. When his pet was gone, the Titan turned back to her and held up the sword, it had a mostly silver blade except for a set of metallic baby blue waves, it's handle was bound with white leather.

"Is it for me?" She asked rubbing her fingers across the magnificent blade.

He nodded in response, "Yep, dad helped me make it, along with your friend's blades too."

"It's beautiful, thank you Hybrid." She added as he handed it to her, she gave it a test swing and was surprised when it was the perfect weight and length for her.

Hybrid smiled, "You're welcome, Uhm-"

"Zoë."

"Oh, you're welcome Zoë." He looked like he was going to say more but suddenly turned and looked back. It was at that moment she noticed Prometheus standing not to far away his arms were crossed, he might've looked aggressive if his eyes hadn't been smiling. Hybrid jogged over to his dad and they spoke for a couple of minutes before hugging each other lovingly, the elder titan took a step back and disappeared in a flash of light.

He didn't move once his father was gone, instead he stood there and occasionally rubbed his eyes, Spero soon joined him. She felt movement and noticed her friends and family were now standing around her, Avani now held a sword whose blade and handle were ornate with different color flame patterns, while Kala proudly held a dagger whose blade was a shiny gold and was shaped like a lightning bolt.

None of them spoke, instead they watched the young titan stare into the distance, in the fading light they all saw a silver glow around him that was fading slowly. He let out a sigh and stretched, before turning around, though it was obvious he had been crying a huge smile was on his face. It was the most genuine, proud smile she had ever seen, after a moment or so he spoke.

"I guess it's safe to say, I am the softest titan there ever was." He stated as he joined the group, Zoë and her friends watched as Hybrid led the way to the Big House, before they to followed suit.

 **[Well it's safe to say this chapter is freaking long, but I wouldn't have it any other way!]**

 **[A lot happened, as our Heroes get ready to leave the safety of New Rome]**

 **{So as Always stay Safe Out There ~ PB}**


	11. Chapter 10

**{A/N: Hey All Time for the weekly Chapter posting, but wait there's more this time!**

 **It's gotten to the point where the Kids left the safety of their homes, so the story is switching to First Person Point of View.**

 **Before the story was being told through the eyes of the Fates, if you do not like first person stories please go ahead and check out my other stories!}**

 **{Zoë, Spero, & Hybrid's Official Designs are now Available on my Deviantart which is on my Profile** **}**

 **{Chapter 10 : A Roman, A Greek, and A Titan Walk Into a Bar}**

 **{PART 1}**

It was extremely early in the morning when I was awaken by the sound of movement to my left, Shooting up I frightened a nearby deer that was grazing on low lying bushes. Feeling rather foolish I cuddle deep into my sleeping bag and tried to fall back asleep, but it was impossible since both Ruin and Hybrid were snoring loud enough to wake Gaea herself.

Instead I decided to explore around a bit, they had traveled a good three miles from New Rome before crashing in a clearing Hybrid deemed "Demigod Worthy" before passing out on the ground underneath Spero. I walked past rows of growing evergreens and quickly found why the titan had felt safer here, around them were wall of stones, almost like a giant cereal bowl, knowing this fact actually did make me feel safer a little bit. I turned a fraction to walk back the way I came when I ran right into a very groggy demititan, "Hybrid what are you doing? Were you following me?"

His eyes were narrow to the point where in the moonlight, they looked fully white, behind him walked a tired griffin who he must've awaken when he got up, he didn't even acknowledge I'd said anything instead he waved his hand in front of my face several times before nodding tiredly, "Yep, that's definitely you, come on we need to get back to camp." He mumbled before turning and walking away in a rather zombie like motion away back towards the others.

I followed closely, and when we arrived back the others were still sound asleep, Hybrid curled back up and Spero wrapped himself around his master, I lied down in my sleeping bag that was placed between Kala and Avani, it was easier to fall asleep this time and I found myself drifting off into a dream filled sleep.

 **»»-¤-««**

I was in the middle of a good dream about pancakes, when I was shaken awake, when I opened my eyes I came face to face with an extremely tired Avani, "Zoë, wake up, the boys are yelling at each other, make them stop." Her voice was little more than a whine, when I caught my bearings I heard the heated argument before I saw it.

"How dare you get us lost, we are on a very important quest!" The voice was obviously Ruin, since it had a rather animalistic snarl at the end.

"If this is such an Important quest, why didn't they give me directions, what am I supposed to do call Oceanus and Ask for Directions!?" Hybrid sounded pissed as Kala and Avani followed me towards their voices.

We found them in the adjacent clearing, both looked ready to right as Spero and Ruin's pegasus, Exitium, circled them poised to protect their master's.

Both boys had yet to notice them as Ruin snarled, "You're a TITAN, we figured you'd have a PLAN!"

"That doesn't make any sense, I am only thirteen in Mortal Years, what did you expect to know, I'm a genius not a miracle worker!" Hyd was beginning to lose interest as he spoke, so it was then when I decided to speak.

"Could you two please quiet down, you shouldn't be fighting already." My voice came out a little more than a whisper, so it didn't reach Ruin's ears, but Hybrid was another story.

He turned and looked over at them, smiling, "Sorry, could you please get your Roman friend, he is making my IQ drop." The titan sneered as a shocked look crossed Ruin's face, which quickly turned to anger.

"What did you jus-" Ruin closed his mouth once he noticed a very pissed Kala standing beside me, she wasn't a morning person and it was even worse since she didn't get enough beauty sleep.

Avani stepped forward, more awake and now had her proud grin on her face, "Now what were you guys fighting about any way?"

Hybrid wasn't even paying attention anymore, instead he was using an old brush to brush Spero's feathers, so it was Ruin who answered as he glared at the other boy, "The Titan doesn't have any idea where he's leading us." He muttered crossing his arms, they all watched Hyd for a moment.

The griffin was now preening his hair in return, it him a moment to notice them watching him, when he finally did he had a innocent look on his face, "What?" He asked questioningly as the creature began getting behind his ears.

"You don't have a plan?" Kala growled making the Demititan move a little closer to his pet.

"Of course I do, It just takes a couple hours to get where we're going, and since everyone is up we can get moving again."

I looked from face to face and saw doubt in all faces except Hybrid's who was already in the other clearing packing up his things, we followed and began packing up our sleeping bags

We started our trek about an hour later after Hybrid handed out Granola Bars, it was kinda hard to walk in silence but it wasn't that bad actually, until Avani got curious of the Titan walking in front of them.

"Hey Hybrid, when you eat where does it go?"

Ruin and Kala choked on their bars, as Hyd turned looking at her with a strange look on his face, "I'm a Titan in a Mortal body, I have to eat and sleep or I Die, just like you." He then began walking again, Kala sent a glare towards Avani as I thought about the look that had crossed his face. It wasn't one I was very familiar with, but it almost looked like he longed for something, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

It didn't help that now Ruin was thinking and when that happens it's never good, "So where is your mortal parent?" He asked suddenly a smirk was evident on his lips.

This time Hybrid didn't stop walking, "Dead." He stated it like one would say we were out of butter, as if it wasn't of importance.

Not getting the response he wanted, Ruin tried even harder receiving glares from me, Kala, and Avani, "What? Don't you care, she was your mother after all?"

"No actually, she was just a woman stupid enough to bed a titan, my mother is Pronoia, end of story." I was actually startled at the tone of his voice, uncaring and dour

They continued their hike through the forest this time in complete silence, even Ruin had shut up for a short while.


	12. Chapter 11

**{A/N : Yes, I'm actually posting on a Friday, Woohoo}**

{Chapter 10 : A Roman, A Greek, and A Titan Walk Into a Bar}

{PART 2}

We walked for what felt like hours, until we came upon the end of the forest, just outside the treeline was a road made of the whitest gravel I'd ever seen. Hybrid stepped on the bleached gravel road and smiled almost to himself, before looking back at us "Come on, we're almost there!" He mumbled as he climbed on the back of Spero, who was beginning to act skittish.

I wouldn't admit it for anything, but I was actually missing my brothers, they had always been there for me when I was nervous or tired. Now I was being lead towards the unknown with only my friends to trust in.

After following the road for a couple minutes more we ended up on the outskirts of a small town, with a max of five buildings and a couple houses. Ruin was the first to comment, of course, "Oh Wow, very nice Titan, not only are we lost, but now we'll probably be kidnapped by Hillbillies." A annoyed edge snuck into his voice as he was backhanded by Kala.

Hybrid wasn't listening, actually he was more or less staring off into space.I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off when the sound of a howl cut through the crisp morning air. It was only then that the Titan started to move, but it was in a motion of defense instead he unclipped his sword and placed it beside Spero, just as a pair of glowing crystal blue eyes appeared in the nearby woods.

The eyes floated in space a moment before their owner finally revealed themselves, they belong to a small girl, she was maybe three years at most, and wore a strange outfit that looked like some straight from Ancient Greece. She toddled over grinning a happy strangely fanged smile,

"Ray, there's my little ball of terror, where is Wren and your momma?" Hybrid picked up the little girl and ruffled her short spiky jet hair. She didn't respond instead she let out a squeal and began pulling on one of Hybrid's blond locks, actually she didn't make a noise until Hyd made a strange growling noise.

Little Raven then quickly pointed towards the middle of town, without asking questions the Titan began walking in that direction and would've continued if Ruin hadn't stepped in front of him angrily, "Where in the Hera's name are you leading us, it better not be into an ambush! I should've known you couldn't be trusted, girls come on we are not going in there!" His voice was now no more than a hollow hiss.

Hybrid looked utterly shocked at what Ruin had said, and more so when Avani and Kala began walking away with him, the little girl in his arms waved good-bye and let out a giggle, I don't know why I stayed frozen to that spot maybe it was the extremely upset look in Hyd's eyes or even the unfamiliarity of landscape. Our eyes met before he lead me into the town.

The town was bustling, as many people walked from shop to shop, Hybrid stopped outside of a small rundown building that smelled of alcohol and sweat, it was only then did I speak, "Where are we anyway?"

"Oh Yea, I forgot to do introductions!" He climbed the few steps and held up the little girl at arm's length "Welcome to Ululantes, the Last safe Haven for the final Descendants of Lycaon, this is Raven his granddaughter, child of Nyctimus and the seer Calpurnia." He used one of the best announcer voices I had ever heard as the little girl let out another string of giggles.

I had to think back to school for a moment to understand what he was saying, "You mean like Werewolves?"

"Exactly!" He added proudly before putting the little girl back on the ground.

It was just then that We both jumped nearly out of our skins, as a woman slammed the door open and looked around for a moment before her eyes landed on Hybrid. To which she squealed with much delight and hugged him, Hyd's surprised face was enough to make me have to stifle a giggle, "Oh my gosh, I knew you were coming, but I didn't expect you so soon." The aging woman that I saw much better now was probably once incredibly beautiful, don't get me wrong would still beat most people in a beauty contest, but her graying hair and apparent wrinkles didn't suit her well. She smushed Hybrid's cheeks, happily, "Look how much you've grown, and you looking like the spitting image of your father, where have the years gone."

Hybrid must've finally gotten embarrassed because he quickly ducked away from the coddling, and looked in my direction, "Mama Cal,I need your help, I've been assigned to a quest, I have to find the Throne of Oceanus and soon." He added grinning at the woman happily.

The lady, Mama Cal Hyd had called her, blinked before nodding grimly, "Oh darling you should've began with that, Come along and bring your lady friend with you." I think I saw her wink before she disappeared into the bar, Hybrid either didn't see it or decided not to acknowledge it, instead he gestured at me to follow before walking inside.

In the couple seconds I was alone I realized just how quiet it was outside, looking around I found that multiple sets of eyes were staring at me through the windows of many of the house, it made my skin crawl bad, so I quickly ran up the stairs and was through the door, in an instant slamming the door behind me.

It was my first time in a Bar to begin with, but this was not really what I was expecting, unlike in the movies this one was spotless, no one was throwing bar stools and there wasn't a hairy drunk sitting at the bar. I must've been gaping, because the next thing I hear is a chuckle from behind the bar, when I looked I found a man, maybe forty, drying glasses and smiling in my direction, "Are you lost, Sweetie?" Again I found myself gaping, this time at the man's appearance. He looked like a Mix between Chuck Norris and Christopher Reeve, with a Lionel Richie haircut and mustache, he also had pure gold eyes like someone invested in 100 carat gold Irises, and a smile that probably could've started and ended wars.

I let out a sound that must've sounded pretty weird, because Hybrid appeared in the doorway on the side of the room and quickly retrieved me before I could make a bigger fool of myself, be dragged me through a few hallways before we came to a door which he swiftly opened, and pulled me through. We stood in a cozy family room equipped with a couple of couches and a fireplace, Hyd quickly released my hand and steered me over to one of the couches, were I happily took a seat.

My cheeks may or may not have been tinted pink, I had no idea the reason If I was or was not blushing, and no one can prove it either, "So, who was that man by the bar?" I was pretty much trying not to leave the room, I had never been alone in a room alone with a boy, and it didn't help at all that Hybrid looked so relaxed.

"Oh that was Nyctimus, want a bagel?" I nodded slightly with understanding, just as Hyd pulled a bag of bagel from underneath the couch, before quickly placing one in his mouth and holding one out to me.

I blinked at him before accepting the offering, I took a bite and was surprised when it tasted fresh, it also helped me remember I hadn't eaten anything this morning, so I quickly scarfed it down to which he happily gave me another, but on this one I hesitated, "Hybrid, how did you know these were under the couch?"

He froze in the middle of a bite, and smiled, "Firstly, I could smell them, and Secondly, this is where Mama Cal's oldest daughter, Wren, puts food when she's too lazy to get off the couch."

"Oh, having Titan senses must be great." I added feeling more comfortable now that Hybrid was acting like his normal cheery self.

"It's a Gift, and a Curse." He added before pushing an entire bagel in his mouth.

At that I looked around for a moment, "Where is 'Mama Cal' anyway? Isn't she suppose to be telling us what to do?"

"She already did silly." Hyd snorted still chewing.

"Really?" That was news to me, I was wondering where she went.

"Yep, you were staring at Nyctimus for ten minutes." He stated rather matter-of-factly, before passing me another bagel.

"Woah, that's embarrassing." I muttered, nibbling on my bagel, as a pink tint reappeared on my cheeks. It was only made worse when Hybrid began patting my head.

"Don't worry you wouldn't be the first." Grinning his annoying grin, like freaking always.

He stopped when he had to grab another bagel, which is when I figured what I wanted to ask next, "So, what's the plan then?"

Hybrid looked at me and smiled this time it was rather roguish,"Simple, Go to the center of the Bermuda Triangle also known as the Sea of Monsters, dive down, knock some heads, get the stone, and save your mom."

He then stood up and offered me His hand, and without hesitation I Took It.

 **{A/N : You can Expect Two more chapters in the next two days as Well}**

 **{I Totally forgot to thank Enderexiles and Kirlial for their reviews}**

 **{Please R/R and as Always**

 **Stay Safe out There!}**


	13. Chapter 12

**{Chapter 12 : Philip the Squirrel & Company}**

Before we were allowed to leave, Mama Cala insisted we eat something, It was hilarious for me to watch her and Ray mess with Zoë, she had no idea what to do as the little girl toddled around her making happy cooing noises. We ate soup quickly, trying to get out before she tried coddling me again, but she caught us at the bar's front door, in her arms she held a two new backpacks, one was dark grey, while the other was white. She handed me the grey one and Zoë the other, she quickly explained that there was a good amount of food, a first aid kit, and flashlights, plus more in both bags, she hugged us both before pushing us out the door.

Zoë was smiling as we walked from the town which made me feel better about my decision of coming back to my old babysitter for help. It took close to an hour and a half to find the other demigods, which really ticked me off since I had this crazy idea that we were in a hurry. Zoë started getting tired halfway through the walk, so I offered her a ride on Spero so she could rest, she happily accepted before climbing on the back of the griffin.

I walked into our old campsite quietly, the granddaughter of Poseidon was sleeping lightly, so it was probably best that way. I told Spero to stand in the clearing while I got the others, he of course protested, but I went on any way, I found the Roman and the other girls sitting together on the farthest side of the clearing, "Finally, come on you three we have to get moving now." I wasn't really in the mood for the smart tongue of the Roman boy, but I knew I was going to have to hear it anyways.

Ruin got to his feet and crossed his arms, if we weren't practically the same, I might've felt as if he was trying to look down on me, "See girls, no Zoë , I told you he was going to sacrifice her to one of his pathetic ancestors." It didn't help that it actually looked like they believed him, I let out a sigh, it was hard enough being on a tight schedule, and having a baby at risk, why couldn't they see I was just trying to help?

I could've tried to defend myself, but it was like they were going to listen to me anyway, instead I walked over to a nearby bush where I had hidden my Staff the night previous. I quickly slid it into my pocket and walked out of the clearing, the Roman had said something as I left but it was worth listening to.

Spero was preening Zoë's hair when I walked out, she was still yawning, but it was obvious she was a lot more awake, "Where is Kala and the others?" She stifled a laugh as Spero nipped her ear.

"They're being mean to me, so I'm going to climb a tree and pout for a while." I stated as I grabbed the branch of a nice, tall tree and began to scale it easily, I was already halfway up when she responded.

"Come on Hyd, I trust you, doesn't that matter?" She practically shouted at me, but I could hear her just fine.

I looked down at her for a moment, before I got comfortable on the biggest tree branch I could find, "Yes, but I've never had to deal with this type of treatment, so I'm going to stay up here for a while to catch my bearings." Zoë looked hurt for a moment before nodding, she took a seat at the base of my tree and waited.

 _.,.:;;:H:;;::,_

It had been almost three days since the kids left, Leo kept pacing and Jason looked nervous, me and Reyna were currently the only ones who weren't panicking on the outside. Piper continuously tried to Iris message the kids, but it took several hours, and she could only focus on that when she wasn't watching Hazel and Frank's daughter, Cashmere, while they were at work.

She was able to get through to them late that night, and I was surprised to see Ruin sitting alone, it took him a moment to notice the message floating in the air but when he did he smiled happily, "Momma!" I couldn't help but smile as he saw Reyna. On my right side appeared Leo smiling happily at the boy, Jason appeared on my right but he was more worried about the fact that Kala was nowhere in sight. Before he could say any more a look of surprise and then fear crossed his face. I felt a cold chill travel down my spine as I turned to look behind us, standing there in all his pissed of glory was Prometheus.

"Aww, it seems the boy blew my cover." He dragged a chair up to the Iris message and glared at Ruin who was practically trembling against a tree, "Now, where is my Son, I would like to talk to him?"

I looked at the man, who looked uncomfortably close to my age, his hair was slicked back and his eyes shined with a terrifying light making them seem to glow, Ruin shook his head 'no' stiffly and the Titan snarled making him scuttle out of view of the message for a moment, he reappeared some time later, but it wasn't with Hybrid instead I found my little girl coming into the view of the message.

"Hi Mister Prometheus." Zoë had obviously been asleep, "Hybrid is currently up a tree discussing war with squirrels, he didn't believe Ruin that you were here, would you like me to go get him for you?" I was shocked that she didn't seem a tiny bit afraid of the Titan, and she was staring at him hard, which made me nervous for some reason.

"Yes, please." The Titan was surprised too because once she left to go get his son he turned to me, "Wasn't that your daughter?"

"Yes. why do you ask?"

"No reason, I'm just used to people cowering." He had a light smile on his face, that made him look almost human, it took a while but Ruin, Kala, Avani , Zoë, and Hybrid all reappeared in the view of them.

I honestly thought Zoë was playing when she has said Hybrid was talking to squirrels, but the Titanling had five squirrels with him, three in his arms, one on his shoulder, and the last one was sitting on his head. Hybrid smiled at his father and held up the fluffy tailed creatures, "Dad, look I found squirrels."

"Very nice son, have you figured out a plan for the quest?" Prometheus looked rather proud at the fact his son was talking to squirrels, but he stated the fact we'd all been wondering about.

"Of course Dad! Wanna hear it?" The Titan nodded at his offspring, the squirrels he held in his arms decided to migrate to his shoulders.

"Awesome, so I went and saw Mama Cala, most of the demigods decided I wasn't to be trusted so they stayed in our camp, Zoë went with me though, she stared at Nyctimus while I talked to Mama Cal. She told me Oceanus resided at the bottom of the sea in the middle of the Sea of Monsters, not gonna lie I was extremely excited about it. She gave us food and supplies we'll be departing tomorrow morning, so I have to create pegasi for the girls, since we can't all fit on Spero and the Roman's buzzard." Hybrid took a deep breath before showing a dazzling smile.

Prometheus beamed even more proud now, "Brilliant Son, Absolutely brilliant! I knew you could handle this quest!"

"Thank you Dad, Oh I want you to meet my Squirrels too!" Hybrid picked up two brown ones, "These two are the twins, Butch and Periwinkle." He then picked up a light brown one, "This one is Rosa." The last two sat on his shoulders, he pointed to the dark brown one on his right shoulder, "This one is Nut." He pointed to a light grey one on his other, "And this one is Phillip." All the squirrels looked right at home on the demititan.

"Very nice Son, I love you and I can't wait for you to get home."

"I love too Dad, see you soon!" At his Son's response the Titan smiled before transporting out in a flash of silver.

The boy smiled before realizing he was now alone with the Demigods, he tried to crawl away but Zoë grabbed him before he could get far. Hybrid sat beside my daughter quietly as Kala, Avani and Ruin talked to their parents, what was going on how did she already trust him?

But the real question I felt like asking was Why didn't I?

 **{Please R/R and as Always**

 **Stay Safe out There!}**


	14. Chapter 13

**{Chapter 13 : Horsing around & Strange Men}**

I swear to Hera, that if it was up to me I would've dropped Ruin in a volcano. The morning had been going smoothly, I had actually got Hybrid down from the tree and Spero even allowed Exitium within a ten foot radius of his titan master. I was extremely excited since Hyd had told his father that he would be creating Pegasi for me, Kala, and Avani, until Ruin decided to rain on my parade saying that he was making false statements to make his father proud.

Now I sat angrily with Ruin, Kala, and Avani, as we waited for Hybrid to get back from the errands he had to complete before he could create his "Masterpieces" as he called them. It had been an hour or two before Spero flew back into the clearing without his master, but in both of his talons and one of his back paws he held a duck, he sat one in front of each of us excluding Ruin who he hissed out before taking a few steps back and cooing with happiness, but then took off once more.

I stared at my duck as did Avani and Kala, mine had a red beak and appeared to have black and white feather, it kinda just sat there obviously terrified. Avani's was dark brown with lighter brown specks all over it, Kala's was pure white and kept making uncomfortable quacking noises, mine eventually got up and started waddling back and forth before waddling over to me and staring.

It was in that instant that I wondered what exactly Hybrid was planning to do with the poor creatures, and if Spero could speak to the birds what he said to make the bird stare at me for such a long period of time.

Hybrid ran into the clearing a little later, his clothes were torn, his hair was messy, and his arms looked like they were put into a bag of feral cats. In one hand he held cardboard boxes, while in the other he held a portable pet kennel, sitting his stuff down he pulled out his duffle bag and took out a jar of translucent green gel. He opened the jar and sniffed it, cringing slightly before pouring it into all three of the cardboard boxes, next he grabbed the carrier, pulling out three very angry cats he received several more scratches as he placed them too in the boxes on in each. Lastly he slid the one box in front of each of us, and put out ducks in the boxes, before patting his pockets, and mumbling under his breath, "Okay Spero still has my staff, so I'll be right back, I need each of you to place a hair in your individual box, so I can do this right when I get back." He muttered, drawing his finger through his hair before jogging back out of the clearing.

I pulled on one of my blonde hairs which came off with ease before dropping it into the box, I noticed Kala and Avani hesitating as they watched me, "What?" I asked as I repositioned myself on the ground.

"Are you insane? Why would you follow his orders, what if he's trying to kill you?" It was Ruin who answered, in his common pissed off snarl.

I narrowed my eyes at him, I was hoping he'd walked off and gotten kidnapped by a cyclops, but I guess that was to much to hope for, "If he was trying to kill anyone, it would be you not me." I growled lowly, but it must've hit it's mark since he got up and angrily marched from the clearing. As he exited, Hybrid entered carrying his staff, as Spero trotted happily behind him. Avani quickly dropped a curl of hers into the box, while Kala was still hesitant she went ahead and did the same.

The strange goop in the bottom of the box began to glow and change colors, first blue, then red, then yellow, before it finally settled for a rather unsettling light grey. Both the duck and the cat were now sleeping rather motionless at the bottom, the only thing that kept me from believing they were dead was the rhythmic rising and falling of their chests.

Hybrid reappeared with his staff in hand looking rather sure of himself, a proud grin was evident on his face as he arrived and stood in front of us. He looked in the boxes and his smile grew even bigger, "Okay, let's do this, I'm going to need all of you to take a few steps back." We did as we were told, as he raised his staff and pointed it at the boxes, the griffin's eyes began to glow, pulsating multiple colors as the Titan let out a sign.

A stream of dazzling light exploded from between the titanium birds ears, I covered my eyes just as a loud screech met my ears, it got louder and brighter until just as suddenly as it began it stopped. The burning light disappeared as did the sound, I waited a moment or two before looking, standing in the place where the boxes once sat, were three stunning pegsi, each were beautiful and unique.

I looked around for a moment after realizing Hybrid was nowhere to be seen, I found him face down in the dirt snoring like there was no tomorrow, Spero waddled over, sniffing his master eagerly before happily picking the Titan's staff up and trotting off with it.

Kala was staring at her pegasus with so much excitement, it was a white with crystal blue eyes, though it was rather plain to me, she seemed to love the winged creature even though she was hesitant to walk over to it. Avani was a different story, she had her arms wrapped around new pet's neck, her's was dark brown with a curly black mane and tail. But in my opinion mine was the best, she was black with tiny white spots speckled all over her body, with green eyes and a white mane and tail, she was absolutely gorgeous. I found myself petting her gently, she looked confused and kept opening and closing her wings, after an hour she was more calm which was good since Hybrid finally decided to join the land of the living.

Hybrid got up and walked over to where we were, I was leaning against a nice tree with Avani harassing the wildlife and Kala sleeping against me. He looked at each pegasus closely before smiling, and looking at them, "I'm proud of myself, they look so nice and everything!" He added happily petting Avani's horse, "So have you guys named them?"

"Yep, I named mine Historia, Kala named her's Paris, and Avani named her's Finna."

He nodded before sitting on the ground before them, he lied on the ground and closed his eyes, yawning quietly. The pegsi began nibbling his hair and clothes, I thought he was going to fall asleep until he sat up with a start, and was on his feet within seconds, "Where in Gaea's name is Ruin?"

I shrugged unsure where he could be, sadly his question was answered when Ruin stumbled into the clearing along with a older man who wore strange clothing.

The man noticed us and pulled his sword, it was obvious that he was terrified, he pointed the sword at Hybrid and snarled, "Name yourself and your rank before I run you through with my sword!"

The situation escalated quickly as Hyd stood in front of us and pulled his sword as well, "You Sir are not in the correct situation to be demanding anything from me." Hybrid was even more threatening than the man, which was saying a lot.

But the man, shocked them all when he let out a hollow laugh, and sheathed his sword, "Okay I believe my threat was unjust, I am Julius Caesar and I have come to offer my assistance for your quest of kings!"

 **Okay now that we almost twenty thousands words in, I think it would be a good time for a contest.**

 **Here is the Question :**

 **"Who do you think is Ruin's Father?"**

 **Whoever can guess correctly will get to choose what happens in the next two chapters, don't worry about cannon because I usually don't follow it anyway. Message me to guess and I'll announce the correct answer when someone guesses it!**

 **Have Fun and as Always Stay Safe Out There!**


	15. Chapter 14

{Chapter 14 : Let's [NOT] Join the Black Parade}

We were running.

It turned out that Caesar wasn't Caesar, which we didn't figure out until Hybrid stabbed in the Back, literally.

It turned out he was a Chimera, and I was debating tripping Ruin who brought the creature straight to our campsite. Our various creatures were flying above our heads except Spero, who had proudly stayed behind with Hybrid to make sure us girls (I'm counting Ruin in that) could escape to safety.

Reaching a high cave, I let out sigh, the other did the same. I was about to lie down on the cold rock, when a blood curdling screaming cut through the air.

I was to the edge of the rocky outcrop within seconds, I found myself gazing hard at the smoke in the distance fearfully. Until I saw the flash of Spero's raven feathers, he landed heavily next to me, I started to run to his side until I saw that on his back wasn't Hyd. This boy got off with a serious limp, behind him lying unconscious was Hybrid, beaten and bloody. The boy lifted Hyd off and carefully sat him on the stone floor, gently, it was obvious he had been crying by the reddish streaks down his face that led to a pair of flaming amber eyes. "Spero go fetch the bags." The griffin didn't even hesitate, taking off quickly.

He wore a hoodie, that he quickly draped over the injured Titan, he bowed his head and sighed before standing in looking around, "Now who was it exactly that decided it would be a brilliant idea to bring a full grown Chimera into the camp." His snarl was so intense that if he was any angrier he'd probably be breathing fire.

When no one said anything he looked from face to face before settling on Ruin, who was even trying to hide his disgust, "What am I supposed to be afraid of you?" His voice was as cold as steel.

Before anyone could react the boy closed the gap between them and promptly threw Ruin off the cliff head first, Kala ran over to the edge and let out a sigh of relief, so I figured he survived.

I on the other hand was more interested in this boy who was now sitting protectively beside Hyd, I approached him slowly just as Spero reappeared with all of Hybrid's stuff so I chose that moment to speak, "Um, may I ask who you are exactly?"

He had began unpacking the Duffle bag, and quickly removed the hoodie from Hyd who was breathing ever so slowly, he didn't answer until he found a pair of scissors and a jar of strange yellow bioluminescent jelly, "S-o-t." He mumbled holding the scissors to the light and turning them slightly.

It was at this point I was on one side of Hyd and he was on the other, I was basically on my hands and knees trying to hear him, "What?"

That was when he actually noticed me, he turned to look at me and squinted his eyes a bit, "Scott, the name is Scott." Scott stated as he suddenly started cutting off Hybrid's shirt.

"What are you doing?!" I asked grabbing the scissors' tips.

"Well, I'm a hundred percent sure some of his old scars have reopened." He stated as he finished cutting off the yellow polo. I was honestly shocked by what I saw. A sickly pale colored scar wrapping from above his heart that wrapped back behind his shoulder blades, it was so out of place on the titan toned skin. My first instinct was to try to touch it, until I noticed that the start of the scar was bleeding profusely down his chest.

Scott scooped a handful of the goop and slathered it over the newly opened scar, which began to close almost instantaneously, we also rubbed it across the multitude of scratched on his forehead and arms, those too began to heal. It was then that I noticed Ruin, Kala, and Avani had joined them and was now watching as Hybrid's breathing went back to normal. The boy let out a sigh as the Titan's eyes flickered open, he stretched out yawning loudly, but when he tried to turn over Hyd flinched and sat up quickly.

Hybrid tackled Scott roughly, I thought they were going to fight until I heard happy laughing. Both boys wrestled playfully until Hyd stopped suddenly, "What are you doing here? Did something happen to Mom and Dad?"

Scott shook his head, dislodging some dust from his brown locks, "Nope, They're fine, but I didn't want to leave you alone for that long with a bunch of godly spawn." He added punching the titan's shoulder playfully.

Hyd smiled a huge smile, "Thank you Bro for always having my back, even when I Thought I didn't need it." He stuck out his hand proudly.

Scott accepted the gesture and pulled him into a hug, the boys gripped each other happily, until Ruin for once asked a wondering question, "I thought Prometheus only had one child with a mortal?"

It was Hybrid who answered him proudly, "He did, this is my adopted brother Scottia." Kala and Avani gaped at him as he began putting the healing supplies away, while Scott waved at the girls who looked rather embarrassed.

Instead of watching Scott talk to the girls, I instead helped Hybrid move all the stuff into the cave, he was moving stiffly so I could tell he was in pain, I helped him sit down at the back of the hollow indentation, before sitting next to him as well. I sat my head on my knees, and watched him quietly as he pulled his fingers through his hair slowly.

"Hybrid." I accidentally startled him when I spoke out of nowhere.

"Yes?" He said in a questioning tone, patting in his pockets for what I assume were his glasses.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you thank you."

"For what?"

"For risking your life back there, and also for Historia."

Hybrid blinked at me for a moment as if he was judging if I was serious or not, after a couple seconds a smile grew slowly across his smile, but it wasn't just his mouth his sparkling grey eyes seemed to smile as well. I felt a smile growing on my face as well I don't no how long we sat there grinning at each other like idiots.

But for once I felt equal to someone, as if a Titan was somehow the same as a God, what a silly thought that was!

Our grins soon disappeared and were replaced by content smiles, Hyd stared off into space as he picked threads out of his socks subconsciously. I didn't want to leave his side, I looked into the distance and thought of my family and how it felt they were in another dimensions, light years away.


	16. Chapter 15

**{Chapter 15 : A Brother's Fight}**

I watched them both quietly as we ate, we were arranged in a circle it was me, Kala, Ruin, Scott, Avani, and Hybrid, with Hyd sitting beside me. Scott had caught a bird and cooked it over a fire for us, now we sat, eating as one brother stared daggers at the other.

Honestly I was surprised, Scott seemed nice but now he looked at his titan brother with so much anger that he himself was able to make the entire group nervous. Even more surprising was that Hybrid was deliberately ignoring him, and wouldn't allow himself to be taken off alone from the unit. He made so many excuses like, I'm worried about the safety of everyone, I think something is out there stalking us, and my personal favorite, I Don't trust the freaking Roman.

After a while Kala and Avani excused themselves to go to bed, Ruin went to use the bathroom in the woods before too proceeding to bed. Both were now staring at each other, I could now see the faint outlines that represented their auras, I knew I shouldn't get in the middle of it, but at the same time I could almost feel Hyd's fear as he sat there like he knew what was coming.

Kala reappeared at the mouth of the cave rubbing her eye, she mouthed to me quietly, _"Is everything Alright?"_

I shook my head slightly, _"No."_ before standing, "Okay I'm going to bed you two, see you guys in the morning." I then followed my best friend deep inside of the cave. I looked back in time to see Scott pushing Hybrid towards the woods, my heart began beating fast as I curled up in an emergency blanket that the titan had given me one night after I woke up from chills.

I stared at the ceiling for what felt like centuries, my first instinct was to go after them but my eyelids grew heavy and I found myself spiraling into a disturbing sleep.

»»-¤-««

 **[POV Switch]**

Hybrid stood with his arms crossed in front of Scott, both had their Auras now blazing at full force as they stood nearly two miles from the campsite. Scott made the first move as he picked up a stone from the ground and threw it with all his strength at his brother, who easily dodged it, "You hopeless Idiot!" He snarled his amber eyes almost glowed as much as his titan brother's.

"What did I do to you you freaking lunatic!" Hybrid yelled as he threw a large tree branch.

"I saw you, in the cave, ogling and looking into her eyes! You know very well what she is! Her father butchered so many titan that he probably got the Guinness World Record for it! Yet you have the audacity to look at her as if it was actually possible for the two of you to be together!" Scottia screeched just picking up random items and throwing them.

"You don't UNDERSTAND! I don't know what I'm doing when it comes to her! She has the voice of a Siren and the aura of a goddess, I can't-!" Hybrid tried to explain himself but his brother was well aimed, a rock hit him just above his left eye.

"I know one thing, it's the whole Wren Situation all over again, and you know exactly how that played out!" Growled staying a good distance away as the titan tried to stop the blood from flowing into his eye. He could feel his aura flicker as tears started to mix with blood, Hybrid stood and rubbed his eyes.

"Fine! Since you want to bring up the past and my stupid mistakes, I guess you can continue the quest! All Mighty Titan!" The hissed before turning and bolting deeper into the forest. Scott tried his best to follow but if his brother was anything he was fast, he sat down with a sigh and stared at the moon.

Hybrid ended up, cruelly as it seems, beside a lake, letting out an angry snarled he kicked the stupid water as hard as he could sending water droplets everywhere and nearly soaking him to the bone. His two toned hair sagged down in front of his eyes, making him wish he hadn't left his glasses at the camp. After his huge hissyfit Hyd sat at the edge staring sadly into the water, his heart hurt almost as much as his head, he sniffed as he felt the presence of a creature.

Turning slightly he found an albino squirrel watching him quietly, it walked closer, "Hey buddy, wanna hang out?" Hybrid whispered the silence of the forest was starting to really get to him, talking to a squirrel like it was human. The animal almost seemed to nod as it walked over and sat back on its haunches, he moved his fingers over its frosty white fur subconsciously, "You know, I've never met an Albino."

The squirrel made a strange clicking noise rather unlike a squirrel, "I know it's crazy, but it's a mutation not even Dad can control, so it was pretty much a no go for me."

He was actually starting to enjoy the conversation, when he felt the sudden urge to go check on Zoë, not like he would be able to anyway with Scott acting the way we was acting, he quickly decided. It wasn't until a horribly familiar smell wafted past his nose, the very scent made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up _...Gorgon!_

 **[POV Switch End]**

»»-¤-««

I ran as fast as I could towards my old enemies and the ones that gave me my scar, I wasn't about to let them take anything else away from me, Not my brother, Not my Griffin, and Definitely not Zoë! I found myself being followed by the pure white squirrel but I didn't care. My feet carried me over the earth at a breakneck speed, until I arrived in front of the rocky steps to reach the cave.

I ran up them and found Ruin lying motionless and covered in blood, I felt his neck and thank all the Gods he still had a pulse, though it was weak so I quickly dragged him to the side. I inched myself around the edge of the outside walk towards the cave's opening, leaning in I saw something horrifying Scott was lying lifeless in a pool of blood, Zoë cowered next to him trying to wake him up, Avani and Kala were nowhere to be seen, but what I did see was two gorgons standing above them.

I felt myself get incredibly hot, all except my hands which were Ice Cold, I could feel it coming but for once, I didn't hold back.

Instead I Charged.

As the World Disappeared into Darkness.


	17. Chapter 16

**{Chapter 16 : Homeland}**

I opened my eyes and felt the familiar burn of sulfur, tearing up slightly I sat up. I sat by the same stream, whose water ran red from either all the copper or the blood of the innocent, my father once told me this is where he received his titan status, but I always thought there was a deeper meaning beneath, getting to my feet I felt a sudden rush of nausea, and barely made it to the stream before my dinner from the previous night made a reappearance.

I sat on all fours for a good ten minutes, before my strength returned I got up slower this time, leaning against the tree that always seemed to grow with me, as the sky thundered above me. The storms down here were bad news, and usually brought Acid Rain and extremely high winds, so I tried to will myself awake.

I failed miserably several times until I began to feel my heart rate drop dramatically, so instead I began to walk, avoiding the treeline like the plague, some creatures really don't like Prometheus and would eat me if they had the chance.

I found a nice hollow hill, which safe from the coming storm, gave myself time to think, It may have seemed stupid, but I had to admit I didn't have any other ways to defend myself at the time, I gave Mors to Zoë and my staff was still next to where I sleep, so "Going Titan" was the first thing I thought of.

I gave off too much energy, which trapped me in my dream state home Tartarus, until my mortal was strong enough to contain my Aura again. I also had time to curse the gods, for forcing this stupid quest onto me, I cursed ancestors for making me a titan, I cursed this Percy guy for not keeping it in his pants, I pretty muched cursed everyone in my time waiting.

A pool of water had began to form at mouth of the cave, curious I walked over and looked into the pool. My eyes were completely black with the whites completely nonexistent, my hair was now completely black as well removing all traces of my mortal mother. My canines were now more like a cat's nearly two inches and wicked sharp, the horns were new but I haven't been here much in my titan form anyway, black scales ran from my elbow to my wrist and from my knee to my achilles heel, It kinda made me uncomfortable but I couldn't help imagine what dad looked like in his.

Maybe his titan form was silver, Dad could pull off silver really well, just like me I guess. I know momma would be starting to get nervous having both of her sons out and about, I actually want her to see my full titan form but she might force me to wear horn covers and that would be embarrassing especially if I ever meet another demititan.

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought I knew it was possible, but you start to doubt it after a while.

I thought of Spero and how he was probably asleep beside me, and Scott who probably hasn't let my side, and Zoë….nevermind. It felt like centuries as I sat staring at my reflection in the puddle, my mind slowly but surely was trying to kill me. To many happy thoughts and Tartarus would happily send something to fix that.

Something did arrive, a earthborn I think, but it didn't attack instead it lead me down a path made of thousands of broken stones, I wasn't threatened by it as it made a weird squelching noises when it walked in was only two feet tall. There was a moment when we came to a small stream and the pudgy creature looked around fearfully like it changed plan entirely, to the point where I happily picked up the little guy and sat it on the other side. It didn't do anything but pat a nubby arm against my leg scales, a silent gesture but understood none the less.

He waddled until we arrived to a strangely circular clearing, that made me feel exposed, not a good feeling, sitting in the middle was a shrine that for some reason made me smile, a familiar sight, but at the same time I never traveled this far into the underworld.

The little earthborn sat at the base, patting the ground expectantly it would help if he had a mouth along with his large amber eyes. I sat beside him and bowed my head slightly.

I suddenly felt so safe, like when I was younger and Pronoia told me the story of the Titan Wars, knowing that so many Titans were out there waging wars was sorta calming in a way.

Reaching out I touched the black stone pillars, they were as cold as ice, but warm to the touch, quite a paradox actually. I crawled in and curled up underneath the shrine's Arch, the warmth washed over me almost instantly, my eyes became heavy as the earthborn wiggled into my arms like a living teddy bear. My last memory was seeing a shadow pass within the treeline, but I was asleep before I could register anything else.

 **(-)(-)H(-)(-)**

The entire quest seemed to be falling apart, Scott wouldn't leave Hyd's side, Spero was heartbroken, Ruin in having survivor's guilt (Why..), Avani and Kala haven't spoken since the gorgon battle and Hybrid lost consciousness. So now I was sitting by a lake watching as fish danced at the bottom, between strands of seaweed and over smooth rocks. I willed the water to move to no avail, instead I felt a presence, turning I found a ornate box turtle sitting next to me.

I'm not really an animal person, but this little guy was adorable and could fit perfectly in my hand, "Hey little guy." I mumbled picking him up gently, "Wanna hang out, I currently have nothing better to do?"

The turtle didn't answer, so I sat him down beside me. I remembered that at my side sat Hyd's staff, didn't remember grabbing it honestly, but it did help me realize my role in the quest. I was literally on there because I'm the granddaughter of Poseidon, but if I couldn't make water do my bidding there was no reason for me to be here now, and it didn't help that I'm scared that Hyd will never wake up, just the thought made my head hurt.

It was impossible. Right? There was no way that Hybrid could die, especially not from fighting to hard.

I could feel panic rising in my throat, hot and burning, tears prickled my eyes and suddenly streams of them rolled down my cheeks. Sobs shook my chest, I couldn't help it, I was terrified. Mr. Turtle looked at me sadly and waddled over to the edge of the water and sat. I looked up rubbing my eyes furiously and noticed something I hadn't before. Grey. Mr. Turtle wasn't brown, or green, but grey.

I crawled forward and stared at him hard he stared back before sliding back into the slowly never breaking our eye contact, until only his eyes were visible. I watched a moment before I placed one arm in the freezing water, the my other, I followed the turtle until I could barely touch any more.

We went deeper, and I had a moment where I doubted that Mr. Turtle was even a turtle, and was actually a monster waiting to swallow me alive, but against that tiny voice in the back of my head's wishes I continued and dived beneath the lake's calm demeanor and right into another world entirely.

 **(-)(-)H(-)(-)**

I woke up to something touching my face, when in my Dream State I didn't need glasses, but in that moment of just waking up everything was so blurry. I looked up and saw a humanoid figure standing above me, but still half asleep I noticed his dark grey Aura and smiled warmly forgetting where I was at that moment, "Dad I'm trying to sleep."

The humanoid blinked and smiled.

"Don't be silly, your father would be mortified if he heard you call me that."

I sat up so fast I almost flung the little earthborn that had been asleep next to me, turning I stared at the man with alarm. The funny thing was, if it wasn't for the graying hair and the lack of facial scars, I would've probably mistaken the man for my Dad. I instinctively reached for Mors, only to remember I wasn't awake and that Zoë still had the dagger, so instead I picked up the earthborn and glared harshly at the man.

I was really trying too, but the man laughed, a good hearty laugh before picking me up and sitting me on my feet, "Now let's get a good look at you." He then proceeded to grab my arm and ran his fingers over my scales (Which were actually really ticklish) nodding slowing.

It took all my home training not to lash out at the man, but even if I wanted to, I couldn't. He smelled so warm and familiar, it made me a little home sick, I only snapped out of it when he grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes.

 _"They were Grey."_

 _"Steel Grey to be Exact."_

 _"The most Unnerving Grey that could only belong to.."_ My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed his sideburns out the corner of my eye, I slowly reached up and tried to grab them, making the man old on tightly to my shoulders.

"Oh no you don't, it was hard enough when you were a baby, you little Hellion."

I knew instantly who this man was, the very man who all those years ago decided that I was a worthy Titan, who showed Dad how to protect and nurture me.

Without any hesitation, I threw my arms around the man's shoulders "Grandfather!" I may have sounded childish but I really didn't care.

"Good you remember me, now come along, your quest and friends are in great danger without you among the living." Iapetus stated smiling proudly before marching off out the way I came, I ran after my grandfather grinning madly.

My grandfather.

Has a nice ring to It.

 **{A/N : Guess What! I'll be posting Three times a Week for the next two weeks, On which stories exactly are to be decided but if you want to influence my decision you can always message me XD.**

 **The next Chapter has the worthy appearance of another Demititan this one named Draco owned by SPQRslytherin, check out his original story as well if you like too!**

 **And As Always Stay Safe Out There!**

 **x-PB}**


	18. Chapter 17

**{Chapter 17 : Draco and the Peasants}**

I couldn't believe the disrespect that we were receiving, for one a rather unpolished lower rank titan practically demands that father meet his offspring's spawn, and now they have the audacity to leave us waiting for a little more than an eternity. Kronos was getting impatient as was I it was an unworthy distraction from my target practice, father created me a pair of knives crafted from the misery of mortals and I was dieing to bury them deep into a dummy or one of father's hell hounds if they annoy me enough.

What was his name, Iapetus I believe, walked in leading a boy from behind. Iapetus stopped in front of Father's throne his silver scales were more than a little unimpressive when compared to our gold ones, while I was critiquing his wrinkles and disheveled hair, the man introduced the boy to us but I wasn't listening in the slightest. It was only when I noticed how quiet it had gotten did I start to pay attention, the guards had left shutting the doors behind them, cutting off the beautiful sounds of torture from outside the castle.

Sensing Kronos' eyes on me I finally looked at the boy, first off I was actually surprised by the fact that he had black scales, which I'd never seen before, secondly he held himself with some sort of pride, definitely looking father in the eyes, lastly was his Aura, though it was weak it was there which means he was allowed to walk among the mortals. I huffed at the thought crossing my arms, though father was extremely proud after "The War of Time" but it was short lived since the idiotic gods had to recover so quickly and there after banished us back to Tartarus. It wasn't bad I did miss all the horrid, dark corners, but there was nothing like causing mayhem in the mortal world.

His name was Hybrid, how appropriate, he looked like something that crawled out the garbage covered in mud with messy clothes on, how stupid were they not to prepare before hand for such an important meeting.

"So as I was saying Kronos, do you think you could tell us the exact location of Oceanus and Tethys?" Iapetus stated proudly ruffling the boy's hair, who accepted the coddling with no shame at all, strange.

"Of course not, especially since you dare to bring this impostor into my presence!" I jumped when father snarled, not only was I not expecting it but the temperature in the room started to drop .

The other titan flinched and glared daggers, "How dare you speak of my Grandson in such a manners!" I was even more surprised when the older titan snarled back not scared of the repercussions at all!

I believe they would've fought for hours centuries if it wasn't for the boy, Hybrid, turned and walked from the throne room without a single word, father was up and after him instantly he was now royally pissed, Iapetus chased after him as well. I hesitated for a moment, it wasn't weakness, I think, but I soon followed as well, I quite enjoy watching father kill people.

 **(-)(-)H(-)(-)**

It rocked through my head, I could barely handle being under the accusing glances of Kronos and his kid, I had a horrible feeling like something bad was about to happen, now I could feel my temperature rising and my palms were stinging with pens and needles. It was only after grandpa had asked a couple questions that I began to understand what I was feeling.

 _"I-"_ A sweet vowel echoed in the back of my skull.

 _"I don't want to-"_ Almost comforting if it wasn't for the fact I recognized the song instantly.

 _"I don't want to die, I want to Live!"_ My eyes widened as Zoë voice exploded through my cranium, I was up and moving before I realized what I was doing, out the doors and into the dreary courtyard.

Her voice kept echoing until I finally felt tiredness drift over me, I fell to all fours smiling, she was in danger and her first instinct was to sing a titan children's toon, probably because I taught it to her I could've probably been a little more subtle about teaching a mortal titan magic but at the time I really didn't care for the rules. I didn't care no either.

Because I was waking up.

 **(-)(-)H(-)(-)**

The peasant titan Aura, began to glow brighter the light was searing and I swear I heard father yelp I didn't stop though, it didn't hurt me as much as it should've. I tackled the boy and wrapped my hands around his neck, my storm grey eyes met his steel grey ones for a moment I thought he was going to die until a smile grew from oblivion, a calculating smile. He slammed his foot into my stomach sending me flying back, I was back on him in seconds but it was already too late he was now sitting with his head bowed, eyes closed, smiling I wasn't about to let him go, I collided with him extremely hard but that was my mistake.

I woke up in intense pain, staring at the ceiling of a cave, I turned my head slightly and found the titan boy without his scales. I was up and over to him in an instant with my hands wrapped around his neck, it startled him awake and he gave me a hurt look before his eyes focused on something behind me.

He shoved me off easily for some reason, I would no longer feel power coursing through my veins, panicked I tried to freeze time it worked but everything didn't stop abruptly instead it slowed to slow motion. I turned and chased after boy angrily who had almost reached the entrance of the cave, I grabbed him by his shoulder, "What did you do to me?!" I snarled hot fear rising in my throat as I spoke.

He smiled again this time it had malicious overtones, "You shouldn't have attacked me when I was transporting, if your powers don't come back within four days they never will." He stated matter-of-factly before pulling away from me.

I stood there allowing his words to sink in, I only moved when I heard a commotion outside, finishing the short walk to the entrance, I watched as the titan boy was tackled by three girls all squealing happily. I continued until I was a couple feet away and listened as he was surrounded by what smelled like godly spawn.

Two more boys appeared out the forest with some pegasi and surprisingly a griffin. They both ran up to him, one hugged him instantly while the other needed a little coaxing to join in, the griffin came up a few seconds later and began preening the boys hair, "I missed you guys!" He added laughing lightly.

A girl stepped forward smiling proudly, "I told you guys it would work!" She was quite a looker and smelled familiar, in her hands she held a scepter with a griffin head piece.

"Zoë are you okay? Why did you use the song?" The titan stated looking at her up and down, before accepting the scepter from the girl.

"I honestly thought I was going to die Hybrid, I was lured in by a Siren and it would've eaten me if it wasn't for Spero's instincts, I sang when I saw more rising out of the water." Zoë mumbled smiling at him, her eyes said she was relieved, but why he was a titan after all.

"What did you do exactly?" Hybrid stated looking at her, he was also noticeable relieved and didn't hide the fact he kept doing mental headcounts.

"Well I was talking to Scott, and he said that overall your instincts usually overruled any illness you've ever had, so since I sang the song I figured you'd be up and moving in no time at all!" She took a breath, her smile was almost contagious enough to make me smile, not quite, but almost.

I felt a pair of eyes on me, I turned and saw a girl with startling blue eyes, staring into my darkened soul, "Hybrid who is that?" The other girl asked her eyes narrow and accusing.

Hybrid turned and looked at me unconcerned, "Huh Oh, he's the son of Kronos, who stupidly tried to attack me when I was transporting. No he's here and almost useless."

I was utterly shocked by how he described me almost furious, "Who do you think you are, you stupid peasant!" I snarled stomping over to him, it was only then did I realize we were almost the same height he was only half an inch shorter, for once I didn't feel like I had the advantage and that scared me even more.

The other titan boy shook his smiling, like I was a puppy who had torn up his favorite socks, "The names Hybrid, Son of Prometheus so I suggest you drop the attitude before I turn you into a frog, Cousin."

 **{A/N : Yay, another chapter out, another character who joined the cast, more opportunities for me to kill off your favorite ones (Just Kidding...Maybe) I think I portrayed Draco well I hope so he'll get some character development for sure!**

 **Now Happy Holidays And As Always Stay Safe Out There!**

 **x-PB}**


	19. Chapter 18

**{Chapter 18 : Realizations}**

I was coddled in a seemingly endless scene of bloody massacre, father stood at the center laughing proudly which made me smile as I ran across the battlefield to join him. I stepped up proudly and stood beside him, only to find his smile had changed, in its place was an angry snarl, I looked in his direction of sight only to find a solitary figure. The figure noticed we were watching and flashed a sinister smile before raising a scepter pointing it directly at us, an eagle headdress met my eyes with Onyx jewels, its mouth fell open and shadows began to pour out instantly darkening the landscape. Father's hands were on my shoulders and pushing me roughly off the platform, my last memory before I awoke was the sound of my father's voice tinged with a new emotion that I had never heard from him, Fear, _"Go now, don't stop, fear those who decide to run with shadows!"_

I sat up covered in a cold sweat, and acutely aware of a headache starting to form. Looking around I found myself in the have which was now barren of life, I tried several times to get to my feet, until finally giving up and instead crawled slowly to the entrance. Just outside sat a girl, she was fidgeting and though I couldn't see her face past the mess of curls I was sure she was looking around, with her back to me it would've been easy to take her out right then and there, and I would've too if it wasn't for the tightness in my chest that caused me to have a string of hacking coughs, which left me hurting and tired.

The girl looked back at me with a worried expression on her face, what a faker, she was planning on killing me when she got the chance, I just knew it, "What are you doing up? You're going to make yourself worse!" She scolded me before pushing me gently back into the cave, I tried to fight back but my strength was failing me, she led me back to the mat I must've been lying on before I woke up. She to help me lie down, but I was much to rigid for her to put her evil plan to work, "Okay now that I have you stationery." She pulled out a first aid kit and handed me two red metallic pills and a bottle of water, "Take these it'll help you get your bearings, and hopefully stop the nausea." She said before smiling brightly and standing up, "I'll be right back with something for you to eat!" She added pushing her bangs from her face, then jogged from the cave.

I sat there staring at the pills for some time, before sighing and taking them with a big gulp of water, afterwards I began to get slightly paranoid and for a moment believed she had poisoned me with the medicine, I only stopped when I sensed someone approaching, at the entrance appeared a guy. He was built for battle obviously and was no older than sixteen, a large smile was written across his face, even when he noticed me sitting there, "Oh good you're awake, for a moment there we thought you weren't going too!" He patted me on the shoulder, which I wasn't fast enough to flinch away from, then continued to the very back of the cave where two duffel bags were sitting, he picked them up and looked around, "Is Avani not watching over you anymore? It's not like her to leave one of her patients unattended." He added letting a yawn escape his lips.

I pointed towards the entrance, feeling weak and groggy, which startled me, "She went to get me some food." My voice came out as nothing more than a whisper, which actually scared me a little bit.

"Oh that makes sense, you have been asleep for two days straight, and must be hungry. If you need anything I'll be-" He was cut off when the curly haired girl, Avani, reappeared holding a plate of food in one hand, with the other positioned on her hip, she was looking at the boy with a look only a girl could pull off, a mix of anger and playfulness.

"Scotia James, What do you think you're going?!" She had somehow placed the food in front of me while simultaneously pushing Scott from the cave, "You can come back when he has rested a little bit!" She shouted laughing lightly then turned on a heel and sat down beside me. I looked down at the food and was happy at what I saw, it was a plain jane sandwich with a side of chips, it might not seem like much but I did enjoy the simpler things in life sometimes.

I took a bite and noticed that she was shuffling quietly through a toolbelt, chewing slowly I watched with wide eyes as she pulled a handgun, a chisel, a package of oreos, an extremely long rope, an unopened parachute, and a comb. At seeing the comb she smiled broadly and began pulling it through her curls, leaving everything else lying on the cave floor, she must've noticed me staring because she shrugged and offered me a Oreo, "Magic Toolbelt." She stated and I nodded slightly before accepting the cookie.

I must be getting soft, because I actually forgot for a moment I was planning on killing her not to long ago, and it was starting to make me angry that she was toying with me, like a game of cat and mouse. Tired of playing glared at her, hissing, "Why haven't you tried to kill me yet, huh?! Is it because I'm too weak to fight back, because I'd love to give you the fight of a lifetime!" She looked startled, than hurt.

"What do you mean?" She said scooting back slowly.

"I have never been treated like this in my life, not even by my father, what are you planning!" I snarled throwing the plate against the wall angrily.

"Nothing you giant idiot!" Avani retorted throwing the comb at me, which hit right between my eyes, it wouldn't have hurt that mad if it hadn't been on fire when it pegged me.

A new bandage and several dabs of Neosporin later, I was on one side of the cave and she was on the other her arms crossed and head down I couldn't tell if she was angry or upset so I just kept quiet. That was until thunder cracked outside, I hadn't noticed it but it was just moments away from a downpour.

Into the cave jogged Scotia, followed by another girl leading four pegasi, and another boy who looked tired especially since he was carrying five duffle bags and a couple backpacks. Scott sat down beside Avani and grinned at her lifting up her copper curls to see her face, only to find she was sleeping quietly, I let out a sigh and turned to watch as the girl with the startlingly familiar eyes settled the pegasi at the back of the cave.

She turned around and sat down a couple feet away from me, the other boy came and sat down right beside me without saying a word, my first instinct was to glare at him until I realized he wasn't afraid of me for some reason.

I was a Titan, the son of Kronos in fact, the most feared titan on earth, why weren't they scared, they should be terrified by my presence, but they weren't. It made me angry, so I decided to do the smart thing and ask, "Why aren't you guys scared of me?" I stated looking at each of them.

Scott shrugged,

Avani snored,

and the boy yawned.

It was the other girl who finally answered me, she was in the process of packing what was left on the cave floor, "I don't know honestly, It's hard to be afraid of you when we aren't afraid of Hyd." The others nodded, and she continued, "Also you should probably walk around a little bit, because we're leaving for the Sea of Monsters as soon a Hybrid and Kala get back from buying supplies and renting a boat, and you won't be able to stretch your legs that much when we leave on the pegasi."

"What, why would I go with you?" It was at that moment when I felt a growl rising in my throat, I wasn't going anywhere.

The girl looked at me, her green eyes burning into my skull, "Don't be silly, you don't have have a choice, either come with us or starve to death in the woods."

I looked at her shocked, and realized she was completely serious, and right I couldn't move more than a couple feet without blacking out, the realization dawned on me just as a everything seemed to go silent outside.

I wasn't going Home.

All of them seemed emotionless as soon as she spoke those frank words, I felt my hope dropping as looked from face to face, before sighing I tried and failed to rise to my feet several times before Scott and the other boy helped me to the cave entrance, they walked with me making sure I didn't trip on anything as I went.

I got winded fast so they sat me down on a log just outside the cave's opening, before handing me a bottle of water. Scott sat down next to me and let out a sigh, but no an upset one surprisingly, instead it sounded rather content. I was about to ask what was up with him when the other guy spoke first.

"Scott what is it?" He asked letting out an uneven yawn.

"Nothing really, I just can't believe that we're so close to finishing our first quest Ruin, and we should make it back with more than enough time" Scott stated smiling at the sky for a moment before looking over at me, "I'm sorry about Zoë, she's so worried about her mother and everything, she probably didn't mean to lash out at you like she did." I blinked in surprise that he actually apologized, and even more so when I realized he was sincere, so instead of finding a sly comment I asked my own question.

"So, how long have you two known Hybrid?"

Scotia answered first, "He's my brother, adopted that is." That was news, but I wouldn't doubt it really, small children sometimes brought home strays, and some you just can't turn away,

"Since we started the quest." Ruin added pulling his fingers through his hair, he seemed so calm, actually they both did, as if they had conversations with Titans frequently.

I couldn't help but feel a little safe as we talked, they asked me questions, I'd answer and ask one of my own, we went back and forth like that until we heard the heavy wingbeats of what seemed to be a very large bird signaling the arrival of Hybrid and the girl I now knew as Kala.

Kala was the first to appear in front of them, she held multiple bags in each hand, and was grinning like a madwoman, Hybrid was next he too held multiple bags, and gestured for us to follow him into the cave. As I did I noticed the girls were sorting through the bags, they placed out four pairs of clothes, each outfit got a pair of shoes and a sheath for weapons. Zoë walked over and handed me one of the pairs, the items were all color coded, it seemed his colors were a light yellow, dark grey, and white. Hybrid's colors were very similar except instead of yellow, he had a light gray. Ruin's colors were purple and white, while Scott's were red and black.

I was rather confused why we each had different color variations, until a horrible thought hit me, they were markers if one of them went missing or something went horribly, the colors would help Identify the bodies. I turned and looked Hybrid he had a solemn expression on his face as he changed into the new clothes, the girls had left moments earlier to do the same.

We changed and gathered together outside the cave, the Pegasi and the Griffin stood nearby ready to depart for the dock, were Hybrid had rented a boat. I looked at Hybrid who was facing away from them, he was tense, like a deer that knew it probably wasn't going to survive hunting season, letting out a sigh he turned toward us with a pained smile on his face, "Here we go, no matter what happens I believe I have found new friends in each of you." He opened his arms and almost instantly I was in the first group hug of my life, and for once I didn;t try to push away.

When we all finally broke apart, I turned one last time at the cave, were for the first time in my life I had made a few real friends, before climbing onto Kala's pegasis, it was about an hours trip to the docks, and half that to reach the center of the Sea of Monsters.

In that Time I would think back and Smile one last time with my new Friends.

 **{A/N: I finally got around to rewriting this chapter since I didn't like the way it was written, this story only has a couple of chapters left, but don't fret! I've already started planning the first chapters of "The Infinite Roar" It'll be awesome I promise, I'll post a preview in the next chapter since this one is quite long!**

 **Shoot for the Moon and As Always Stay Safe Out There!**

 **x-PB}**


	20. Chapter 19

**{Chapter 19 : Magic Monster Ride}**

I sat at the hull of the boat, looking down at the speeding water below, I felt pathetic, a grandchild of Poseidon afraid of drowning. A complete disgrace, Max could swim marathons, Castor wouldn't hesitate to will water to do his bidding, but just the thought of touching the incredibly deep water terrified me. Looking back, I watched as Avani and Scott talked about fire, the two had gotten close, Ruin was pacing up and down the deck, he wasn't nervous though instead he was watching for danger like Hybrid had asked him to. Kala was trying to persuade Drago to come up from below deck, since he had panicked the moment he stepped foot on board and bolted down stairs. Hybrid was nowhere to be seen.

He and Spero had flew ahead to make sure there weren't any uncross-able obstacles, I could tell he was nervous, the SOM was dangerous for a normal demigod, but the danger multiple a couple thousand times when you add a child of Prometheus into the mix, some monsters loved his father, others loathed his existence.

It was only a short while later he appeared in the horizon, he wasn't moving instead he seemed to float in the air, Spero waited until they were right underneath him before he decided to drop down. Hybrid looked at each of them before speaking, "Welcome to The Sea of Monsters, we have to move fast, or else we're going to be dinner." Scott nodded and and jogged down stairs, within seconds I felt the boat speed up under my feet.

Looking overboard, the water had gotten considerably darker as we went until it was almost black, everyone jumped as a thirty foot tall sail appeared next to the boat for a couple seconds before disappearing below the waves again.

One would take a hard guess and say Hyd was terrified, but he wasn't the exact opposite actually, he looked relieved to see the fin. I walked over to him and poked his stomach, "Why in Hera's name do you look almost happy?" I huffed, which received a smile from the titan.

"If the monster shows itself it means it isn't hunting us, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to stick my staff in the water, to see which monsters are on our side." It was moments after he spoke that a serpent's head appeared partially above the water, it watched them for a moment before disappearing back into the depths.

We reached the middle of the Sea of Monsters in no time, we were almost eaten only twice which Hybrid said was probably because "Finny" was swimming right below them. I watched as Hyd walked towards the rail and looked over at the almost black water, he looked back, his eyes landed on me first then went over the others, "Okay, this is the final stretch, if I don't come up in twenty minutes I'm dead or dying, and you should probably leave." He stated before jumping into the water.

It was only moments later when a huge wave slammed into the boat, I felt my body lurch forward and within moments I was being dragged fast under the water, I gasped for air and choked.

The light quickly began to fade as the tentacle from some unknown creature dragged me deeper into it's depths.

Dieing had never seemed really possible until this moment, I could feel myself fading nearly as fast as the light. I breathed just as a serpent appeared it's jaws unhinged as it sped toward me, I braced myself for Impact, but it bolted past it's skin glowed with a beautiful green luminescence, as it confronted the real horror. Not more than a couple yards away was a gigantic creature that looked like it swallowed mountains and single handedly created every trench in the ocean, it was the color of dried and looked like the wicked offspring of a giant squid and a shark, and was covered in a thick layer of multicolored coral. The plesiosaur-like creature began ripping off it's seemingly endless amount of tentacles making the creature let go of my legs, and it was then that I felt something grab my hand, panicked I turned and found Hybrid holding my hand tightly as he gaped at the fighting creatures in amazement.

He was covered in Algae and looked like a kid in a candy shop, his grey eyes seemed unnaturally bright in our dark surroundings, I might've stared at him longer if it wasn't for the fifty foot shark that had been attracted to all the bloodshed and was now circling them hungrily. Hybrid was shaking badly I could feel it through his hand, I felt stupid, breathing underwater was a skill I had figured had skipped me all together, but here I was doing the very thing my brothers had strived at. I pushed my free hand through the water as fast as I could, it hit Hyd right above his heart, he gasped and looked at me shocked, his eyes showed I had hurt his feelings, until the moment he realized he was breathing underwater too. He grabbed my hand and looked at it hard for a couple of seconds before something behind me got his attention, he turned and pulled me with him, I looked behind us and found that the shark had found it's target and was now taking chunks out of the coral monster.

Something swam underneath us, Hybrid reached down, and just like that we were taking a magic monster ride, as the plesiosaur that saved my life swam quickly through the dark water. My arms were wrapped tightly around Hyd's midsection, I felt his eyes on me so I looked up and we had a silly conversation with just movements, that went kinda like this :

 _"Tell it where we need to go."_ He pointed down and made a swimming motion.

 _"Why me?"_ I pointed to myself and put my arms up.

 _"Because your Granddad's Poseidon."_ He pointed to me and made a trident with his fingers.

 _"But your Dad's Prometheus."_ I pointed at him and made fangs with my finger pointed down.

Hybrid rolled his eyes at and grinned before patting the creature's back gently, it's head turned around and looked at him, He then proceeded to point at himself then at me then back again as if asking a question. The animal responded by looking intently at me, I smiled nervously and Hyd looked at me with a rather good I-Told-You-So face. After Hyd picked me up and placed me safely in front of him, I pointed down and the three of us shot deeper into the darkness.

.,.:;;:H:;;::,

We left after an hour or so of silence, returning home without them felt nearly impossible, I barely knew either of them but the pain radiated from each of the remaining four remaining people. In such a short amount of time I found not only friendships with these people, but they also gave me a better definition of a demigod _"A person born of a mortal and a god, they rarely give up without a fight, and if they feel you're a worthy cause, they'll fight for you too."_

The flight to Camp Halfblood seemed endless, but we arrived shortly and I said my goodbyes, I looked at them all and for the first time smiled, a truly genuine smile before turning and proceeding to walk into the forest where a shadowy figure awaited me.

 _"Dad."_

.,.:;;:H:;;::,

When they arrived home I found myself smiling as I ran from the Big House, but that smile was wiped off the face of the earth soon after. My darling little girl never reappeared, I had no idea how I would tell Annabeth or the boys, I felt the wind blow as each of my friends were reunited with their children, the fates had once again forsaken me.

I numbly walked inside and called Suit Guy, It was only moments later that he appeared and hugged the amber eyed boy tightly as they both sobbed quietly. I looked at the sky and prayed to every god I'd ever heard of that we all could get through this.

.,.:;;:H:;;::,

I'm not going to lie, having a dinosaur on our side was pretty awesome, especially when we snuck into the Older Sea God and Goddess' castle which was surround by plesiosaur-safe jellyfish ripe for the picking. While Spade, which Zoë had proudly named right after I told her she probably wasn't allowed to keep a dinosaur, grazed on the jellyfish we army crawled through the hallway. My teleporting skills were strengthening, I was now able to easily move both me and Zoë through the thick seastone wall, which came in handy since neither of us knew how to pick a lock, especially not underwater.

From the look of it, the castle was a huge estate and at it's heart sat the stone in all it's glory. It could've been easily mistaken for a regular rock if you didn't notice its slight transparency or the intense aura coming off of the stone. I retrieved the stone with little to no problem surprisingly, I was honestly disappointed I didn't have a chance to show off my skills on some booby traps. Zoë held up her hands wondering, "Are you sure that's the stone?" She whispered as I handed her the palm sized stone.

"Positive, I don't detect any other sources of powerful Auras, except for the Titans and I'm oddly sure they're sleeping." I stated truthfully, "Now let's go, this place gives me the creeps." I grabbed her hand and we jogged back toward the front door, we easily passed through again, but were met with an even bigger problem than getting stuck in a castle under the sea.

It seemed Monster was back with a vengeance, it was now draped over a good part of the castle and had it's creepy tentacles waving creepily. Spade was nowhere to be seen, and I hoped that the creature had gotten away, we both stood motionless and stared up at the creature, I could feel thousands of eyes on me none of them feeling particularly kind. I felt Zoë's eyes on me, I looked over and she spoke, "Do you think we could transport to the surface?" Her voice was little more than a whisper.

"Sure, but it's a long distance, and I won't be able to transport for a while after." I whispered back, before sparking the mechanism in my brain that allowed me my special abilities.

We reappeared on the surface, and found Spade eating what looked kinda like a two-headed Tuna, the creature looked over at us and swam over carrying the very large mutant somewhat proudly. Zoë praised the animal and scratched it's neck smiling, we climbed on and moved inland toward home.

The distance the dinosaur was able to cover was impressive, but both me and Zoë knew there was no doubt that below them was several other creatures more than capable of swallowing the plesiosaur, which neither of us wanted. We stopped at one of the islands of the Bahamas, to think of a better way to go about getting home.

"What do you suppose we do?" Zoë sat on the shore beside me, watching as Spade messed with the sharks in the shallow water not far away.

"We could wait here, maybe they don't think we're dead? A rescue could be coming." I mumbled digging shells from the beautiful sand.

"I don't think they're coming, they probably think we're dead." She stated rather matter-of-factly, then sighed sadly.

I flinched slightly, then nodded and turned back to watch Spade play, "Well I could…." I paused for a moment and she looked at me.

"You could what?" Zoë said thumping a shell into the water.

"I guess I could turn Spade into a dragon, and then we can just ride them home." I added, Spade was now carrying around a shark by its tailfin.

"You can do that?" She sounded surprised, which made me smile.

I smiled proudly, "Probably, I turn their Fins into legs, and use a section of their neck for the wings."

She looked rather impressed, "Okay, but how long do you think it'll take?"

"Not long, I think!" I got to my feet and waded into the water, the shark was even bigger than I thought it would be, but there was no stopping now. I got parallel with Spade and Held out my hands, pressing them against their long neck. I closed my eyes and focused on the parts I needed to change mostly turning the fins to feet, through my eyelids I could see the subtle glow get steadily brighter until it looked like I was gazing at the sun through closed eyes.

It took what felt like centuries, but all at once the light went out, I opened my eyes and found a rather impressive dragon. Spades looked content and kept flapping her wings, but seconds later I was face down in the water, I could no longer hold up my body weight, since I've only ever over-exerted myself one other time I figured it was a good idea not to try to force myself up.

Zoë was at my side within moments, she rolled me over so I could actually breathe, and I noticed something rather noteworthy, " I guess Spade is a Girl."

She just smiled before helping me to my feet, Spade took her first steps onto dry land and it was rather adorable, it didn't take her long to adjust, surprisingly. It made me really miss Spero, he would've loved to mess with Spade as used her new "Land Legs", he was even more of a reason to get home.

.,.:;;:H:;;::,

We took off just as the sun began to rise, Hybrid slept most of the flight, which was probably a good thing since he would've wanted to see every sea monster we passed up close, and his parents wanted him back in one piece.

Spade had her tongue sticking out the entire time, her luminescent spots still shown in the fading darkness, when Hyd finally decided to join the land of the living he stared underneath us at the rolling ocean, his eyes sparked in the particular way that always seemed to show he was happy.

We watched as our homes grew closer until it was finally time to land, the landing was gentle, and then we just stood there, outside the barrier that protected New Rome from outside forces. I looked at Hybrid and he only smiled and gestured with his arms toward my home and my family.

It was hard but it was finally over, the quest that is, the friendships I created, the memories I made, I don't think those will ever end. Hyd looked toward his home, I know he missed his family too, but I didn't want to see him leave, he must've sensed it because the Titan boy who I'd come to know well wrapped his arms around me and placed his chin on my forehead, "Don't worry, we're going to be fine, we're home now." I hugged him back, then let go, I turned away and began the trek home with Spade close on my heels. I started to jog, then I started to Run, the entire time I felt safe under the eyes of my friend. I looked back only once, as I ran up the crest of the road, I saw Hybrid waving goodbye, the next time I looked he was gone and I was home.

I walked into the warmth of my home, most of the lights were off, my brother's snores could be heard through their bedroom doors, I walked past them and ended my walk in front of my parent's door. I opened it slowly, and found my mother sleeping heavily, her belly still swollen, I pulled out the stone from my pocket and rolled it in my palm.

I held it in my palm only a moment before I willed it with all my might to turn into liquid, it took several tries but I was finally able to get it to liquify only long enough for me to get a small amount away from the bulk. I put the rest back in my pocket, and walked over to my Mom's bedside, I pressed the rock against her forehead and gently rubbed the now glowing stone across her face and ending the glowing trail at her temple. Slowly the glow spread across her body, until it completely glowed, until all at once the glow went out, her breathing became lighter, and her pale skin began to get its color back.

I let out a sigh and left the room, taking my time, until I eventually made it to my room. I took a seat on my bed until I heard the front door open, I was up and to the the door in an instant, I flung it open and yelled as loud as I could.

 **"Dad I'm Home!"**


	21. Preview of Book Two

**Book Two is Out Now!**

 **{Preview}**

Two Years After the Events of Book Two, Zoe is growing more beautiful everyday, drawing the attention of many Demigod boys, driving Percy crazy. But when a certain Grey eyed Boy shows up with Startling news, everyone struggles to fight against an unknown Titan that Threatens them All, which means putting their beliefs besides themselves to see if they can end The Infinite Roar.


End file.
